Amor ou amizade?
by Fe Ferreira
Summary: Bella e Edward se conhecem há dois meses, Bella vai embora e volta 5 anos depois, o que acontecerá agora que ambos estão crescidos?RESUMO PÉSSIMO FIC MELHOR!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01.

Oi, meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella, tenho 12 anos e moro em Forks com meus pais, ou morava.

.

.

.

.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar. Faziam exatas duas semanas que meus pais me deram a noticia, e ainda não havia caído a ficha. Eles iam se separar, e por causa disso eu sairia de Forks e iria morar com minha mãe em Phoenix, deixando meu pai para trás, e meus amigos também, claro.

Eram umas 20:00, mais ou menos, quando terminei de arrumar minhas malas, e fui dormir, esperando o sono vir, pensei nos meus amigos.

Os Cullen e os Hale. Rosalie e Jasper Hale, eram subrinhos de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, e primos de Emmett, Alice e Edward Cullen. Eles viviam juntos há alguns anos, desde que os pais da Rose e do Jazz haviam morrido num acidente de carro.

Rose e Jazz tem 13 anos e são gêmeos, muito parecidos fisicamente, (Rose é loira, tem cabelos muito compridos e ondulados e Jazz tem cabelos curtos e também é loiro) mas "por dentro" são muito diferentes Rose parece uma Barbie e as vezes é um pouco metida e só fala besteira, mas é uma ótima amiga e dá bons conselhos, Jazz é muito calmo e inteligente. Emm também tem 13 anos e fisicamente parece ter 15, é muito forte e grande, mas em compensação quando abre a boca parece ter 5 (anos), mas no final diz a coisa certa e sempre me faz sentir melhor, Allie e Eddie também são gêmeos e tem 12 anos, são meus melhores amigos e também são parecidos, ambos tem os mesmos olhos, verde esmeralda, Allie tem cabelo castanho escuro e bem comprido, ondulado, é meio patricinha mas uma boa pessoa e uma ótima amiga, já o Eddie tem cabelo castanho arruivado, bem curtinho, ele é... bom o Eddie possui um pouco de cada qualidade, acho que é isso que o torna tão especial para mim.

Quando parecia que a noite estava apenas começando minha mãe me chamou, e falou para eu me apressar. Levantei, tomei banho, me arrumei, desci e fui tomar café, depois ajudei a levar as malas para o carro. Quando estava me despedindo do meu pai, meus amigos chegaram, com caras horríveis.

Faltava me despedir apenas da Allie e do Eddie, quando eu comecei a chorar.

_ Ah Bella, vou sentir tanto a sua falta, você vai me ligar todo dia né, eu também vou te ligar e... e ...- Alice falava entre lágrimas.

_ Eu também vou sentir sua falta Allie, e vou te ligar sim – Antes que tivesse terminado de falar Alice me puxou para um abraço esmagador.

_ Tchau Bells, volte logo – Edward disse com lágrimas nos olhos, também me puxando para um abraço.

_ Tchau Eddie, vou tentar.

_ Vamos filha.

_ To indo mãe, tchau galera até um dia. Tchau pai.

_ Tchau querida. Volte quando quiser.

_ Pode deixar.

Entrei no carro, na mesma hora que minha mãe o ligou, depois de alguns minutos, estava vendo borrões verdes a minha volta, eu não queria ir embora, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eu vou voltar.

**N / A: **Ooi galera, bom essa é minha primeira Fic eu gostaria de saber como estou me saindo e também o que vocês estão achando dela. OOK?

Então deixem reviews, e eu tentarei postar todos os dias. Beijoos ;*


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02.

_5 anos depois..._

Eu já podia sentir o vento gelado na minha pele, e ver todo o verde a minha volta. É eu voltei para Forks, meu pai foi me buscar no aeroporto de Seattle, e agora estávamos quase em frente da minha casa.

Há dois anos minha mãe se casou novamente, com um jogador de baseball, ele viajava muito,e minha mãe ficava em casa comigo e os dois quase não passavam tempo junto, então resolvi vir morar com meu pai.

Enquanto eu desarrumava as malas pensei nos meus amigos, será que eles ainda moravam aqui?Eu estava com tantas saudades, faziam anos que eu não falava com eles, bom amanhã eu iria descobrir. Na escola.

Um tempo depois, meu pai pediu para eu descer.

_ Bella, acho que você já está bem grandinha então resolvi comprar uma coisa para você.

_ Ah pai não precisava comprar nada.

_ Não foi nada querida. Então preparada?- Assenti, meu pai sabia que eu não gostava de presentes.

Meu pai abriu a porta e vi uma picape Chevy, meio velhinha mas que estava ótimo para sair.

Fiz o jantar, e fiquei pensando em como meu pai sobreviveu tanto tempo sem comer algo, digamos comestível, já que meu pai não sabia cozinhar nada.

Fui deitar, ainda pensando no amanhã.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acordei bem cedo e fui me arrumar, Charlie já tinha saído para a delegacia, então depois de tomar café e arrumar as coisas, fui para o colégio dirigindo minha picape, apesar de não ser zero, funcionava bem.

No colégio estacionei ao lado de um volvo prata, maravilhoso.

Estava andando pelo corredor, verificando o meu horário, quando de repente escutei um grito, olhei para frente para ver o que estava acontecendo e ... MEU DEUS, NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR!

**Pov Alice **

Acordei com um bom pressentimento. Me arrumei e fui tomar café.

_ Bom dia mãe! Bom dia Eddie.

_ Bom dia filha!

_ Bom dia Alice! Nossa que felicidade, o que aconteceu?

_ Nada não maninho, só acordei com um bom pressentimento, acho que hoje vai acontecer algo especial. Cadê o Jazz, a Rose e o Emm?

_ Já foram para a escola, e já está na nossa hora. Tchau mãe.

_ Ok! Tchau mãe.

_ Tchau queridos.

Chegamos na escola, e quando estávamos indo para sala, ouvi algumas pessoas falaram de uma aluna nova, Isabella Swan, criei esperanças, mas não podia ser ela. Minha melhor amiga que se mudou de Forks há 5 anos, perdemos contato, e eu sentia uma saudade enorme.

Estava quase chegando na sala de aula, quando eu a vi e sem pensar dei um grito,fazendo todos que estavam no corredor olhar pra mim, inclusive meu irmão( Eddie),que estava ao meu lado e ela.

**Pov Bella**

Eu estava em choque, meus dois melhores amigos, estavam na minha frente a alguns metros de mim. E como estavam diferentes, mais bonitos se isso fosse possível, Alice tinha mudado radicalmente, continuava baixinha, e tinha cortado seus longos cabelos, bem curtinho e estava todo espetado, apontando para todas as direções, Eddie estava com seus cabelos mais compridos e desarrumados e estava mais claro.

Sem pensar sai correndo pelo corredor e fui abraçar os dois.

_ Bella, não acredito que você está aqui, você voltou.

_ Eu sei Allie, eu disse que eu ia tentar.

_ E você conseguiu, Bells. Sentimos tanto a sua falta.

_ Eu também Eddie. E cadê os outros?

_ Já devem estar nas suas salas, então que sala você está?

_ Segundo ano B.

_ Ahh! Eu sou do A, mas pelo menos você está na mesma sala que o Eddie.

Na sala conversei um monte com Edward, que me contou as novidades, Allie e Jazz estavam namorando, Rose e Emm também, Eddie estava solteiro, mas pelo que percebi ficava com uma a cada semana, e as garotas caiam aos seus pés.

**N/A: **Mais um capitulo ai, espero que estejam gostando.

_**gby00**__: obg flor, e pretendo postar sempre qe __eu puder. Beijood]s ;**_

Então, logo posto o próximo.

Beijoos ;**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03.

No intervalo fui com o Edward e com a Alice para a mesa em que, pelo que me contaram, era a sua mesa habitual, quando cheguei lá, Rose, Jazz e Emm, ficaram surpresos com a minha chegada.

Conversamos um monte e Allie me convidou para ir a casa dos Cullen, eu disse que ia falar com Charlie e ela fez birra mas acabou aceitando(_Nota mental- tenho que me acostumar novamente com o jeito da Alice_), o intervalo acabou e voltamos para a aula e o professor de biologia passou um trabalho ema, dupla, o Eddie pediu para fazer comigo e eu lógico que aceitei, já que ele era o único conhecido aqui.

Se fosse possível matar alguém apenas com o olhar eu já estaria morta, as garotas da sala estavam me fuzilando com os olhos, só por que eu tava fazendo o trabalho com o Edward. As aulas acabaram e o Edward estava atrasado copiando a matéria, então fui embora para falar com a Alice, quando uma garota da minha sala, que eu esqueci o nome, veio falar comigo.

_ Escuta aqui o, como que é mesmo seu nome, Gabriela, Manuela...

_ É Isabella, mas prefiro só Bella.

_ A tá, tanto faz, mas voltando, eu quero que você fique longe do Edward meu namorado eu não vou deixar você seduzir ele assim e ..

_ Ei,ei primeiro eu não vou ficar longe do Edward, por que ele é só meu amigo, segundo não tenho intenções de sair com ele por que como eu já disse ele é só meu amigo, e terceiro pelo que eu conversei com ele eu soube que ele está solteiro, ele mesmo me disse.

_ Ele... ele tá mentindo, o nosso relacionamento é muito novo.

_ A quanto tempo você conhece ele é Tatiana não é mesmo?

_ É Tânia, e eu conheço ele a mais tempo que você pode ter certeza.

_ Disso eu duvido bastante, há quanto tempo?

_ Desde o meio do ano passado, quando eu me mudei para cá.

_ Então,como eu suspeitava, eu conheço o Edward e todo o resto da família, há mais de cinco anos, e eu conheço ele muito bem para saber quando ele está mentindo, e eu não sei por que algo medizque a mentirosa aqui é você.

_ ESCUTA AQUI...

_ Algum problema com a Bella, Tânia?

_ Ah Eddizinho, claro que não.

_ Nossa, então, já que o Edward tá aqui ele pode tirar a sua duvida. Edward você tá namorando com a Tânia?

_ Não, nós terminamos há quase um mês, Tânia quando é que você vai parar com isso? Eu já falei que nós terminamos. Vamos Bella.

_ Ook, tchauzinho Tânia.

_ Bella, Bella sempre irônica e abusada.

_ Sempre Eddie.

_ Então você vai para minha casa?

_ Eu não sei, vou para casa falar com meu pai e depois eu ligo para a Allie.

_ Ok.

Estava quase perto do meu carro, quando vi que o Edward ainda estava do meu lado.

_ Tá me seguindo Cullen?

_ Ah claro, meu passatempo preferido é seguir você Swan- Ele disse revirando os olhos- Lógico que não, meu carro tá estacionado ali.- Edward apontou para o carro que estava ao lado do meu, aquele lindo volvo prata.

_ OMG! Esse é o seu carro?

_ É sim Bells.

Meu carro parecia um monte de lixo ao lado do dele.

_ Nossa, me senti humilhada, agora.

_ Porque Bells?

_ Como assim por que, olha o seu carro e olha o meu.

_ Ah nada a ver Bella.

_ Que seja to indo para casa, fala para a Allie que depois eu ligo pra ela, ok? Então quem sabe até mais tarde.

_ Ok, até.

Cheguei em casa e Charlie já havia chego, contei para ele sobre meu "reencontro'' com meus amigos, e ele adorou saber que eu já tinha me situado novamente, e é claro que deixou eu ir na casa dos Cullen.

Meu pai saiu para trabalhar, e eu liguei para a Alice, e em poucos minutos ela estava na minha porta dentro de um Porshe amarelo, muito chamativo.

_ Vocês tem uma coleção de carro bonitos?

_ É por que você ainda não viu a garagem lá de casa Bella, mas então é lindo não é?

_ Muito chamativo.

_ Nossa, você e o Eddie são os únicos que acham isso.

Eu ignorei o comentário dela, e por incrível que pareça o resto do caminho foi silencioso. Depois de uns minutos chegamos. A gigantesca mansão dos Cullen, estava mais incrível que há alguns anos.

Estavam todos na casa, com exceção do Carlisle que estava trabalhando no hospital, Esme amou a minha volta, e depois de alguns minutos teve que sair para resolver um problema no seu trabalho (ela era decoradora de interiores), e Jazz, Rose e Emm tiveram que ir junto para ajudar, então sobraram na casa apenas eu a Allie e o Eddie.

Vimos alguns filmes, conversamos e ficamos rindo da cara da Tânia, depois de eu contar para a Allie a nossa ''conversa'', de repente fui olhar no relógio e já eram 20:00 e o resto da família não tinha chego ainda.

_ Gente, como o tempo passou rápido, eu tenho que ir para casa.

_ Já Bellinha?

_ Já Allie, e eu já pedi pra não me chamar assim.

_ Ah! Tudo bem, dorme aqui!

_ Hoje não Allie, outro dia ook?

_ Ta, eu te levo para casa.

_ Ok. Tchau Eddie.

_ Tchau Bells. Até amanhã.

_ Até. Deixa um beijo para todos.

_ Ok.

Alice me levou em casa, Charlie não havia chego em casa ainda, então deu tempo de eu tomar banho e preparar o jantar. Durante o jantar, Charlie não falou nada e disse que estava cansado.

Arrumei a cozinha e fui dormir.

**N/A: **Então amoores ai está mais um cap.

**gby00****: **_com certeza a cara da Alice essas crises histéricas, por isso que ela é uma das minhas personagens preferidas. Obg floor _

_beijoos ;**_

**Naty Lamas****: **_que bom que vcs estão gostando, e pode deixar tentarei fazer capítulos maiores, acho que esse é maior um pouco, e não conheço esse filme, que coincidência, a inspiração veio do nada. Obg tbem floor beijoos ;** _

Então espero que vcs estejam gostando, volto logoo. Beijoos ;***


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04.

O segundo dia de aula foi normal, a não ser pelos olhares assassinos que a Tânia me mandava. 

As aulas terminaram, e como no dia anterior, Eddie foi andando comigo até o estacionamento, quando de repente eu esbarrei com alguém, levantei a cabeça para pedir desculpas e levei um sustoquando vi e reconheci quem era.

_ Bella!

_ Jake! Quanto tempo, quando que você voltou?

_ Voltei ontem, e você? Pelo que soube você foi morar com a sua mãe em Phoenix.

_Voltei antes de ontem.

_ Bells, eu tenho que ir to de carona, com o Mike Newton.

_ Tudo bem, então a gente se vê.

_ Aham, a gente se vê, a tarde eu passo na sua casa.

_ Ook. 

Quando ele estava indo embora, eu percebi que não tinha apresentado Edward para Jake e ele me olhava de umjeitoestranho.

_ Ah! Desculpa Eddie, esqueci de te apresentar ao Jake.

_ Tudo bem, mas então da onde você conhece esse garoto?

_ Bom, eu e Jacob Black, nos conhecemos há uns 10 anos, ele foi embora uma, duas semanas antes de vocês chegarem, ele era meu melhor amigo, antes de você e da Allie, ele sempre foi da família,mas teve que viajar, fazer um intercambio na Inglaterra.

_ Humm, então vocês são bem amigos não é?

_ Somos sim, mas porque o interesse?

_ Nada não.

_ BELLAAAAA!

_ Alice o que aconteceu?

_ Você quer ir ao shopping hoje, comigo e com a Rose?

_ Não vai dar Allie, tenho compromisso, quer dizer, um velho amigo meu voltou para Forks, e ele vai lá em casa a tarde.

_ Ahhh! Tudo bem, então a gente combina para outro dia. – Ela disse bufando.

_ Aham, tchau até amanhã.

_ Tchau Beellaaa.

_ Não Bellinhaaaaa, não vá. - Claro que a única pessoa que falaria e faria isso era o Emm, então ele me deu um abraço de urso.

_ Emm... ar...preciso ...ar...

_ Solta ela Emm, ela tá ficando roxa.

_ Tudo bem Rose, desculpa Bellita.

_ Claro, claro, até mais.

_ Até mais Bella.

Charlie não foi almoçar em casa, então fiquei sozinha, mais a tarde Jake veio na minha casa, e ficamos conversando sobre tudo.

_ Então Bells, quem era aquele garoto que estava do seu lado no estacionamento?

_ Edward Cullen.

_ Então ele é um Cullen. - Ele afirmou, com sei lá parecia raiva nos olhos.

_ É sim porque?

_ Bella, Mike me disse que eles não são confiáveis, nem eles nem os Hale, ele disse que os garotos ficavam com todas, agora apenas esse Edward que está assim, os outros parecem estar namorando as outras duas meninas, são grossos, metidos e elas são patricinhas metidas, fúteis- ele ia continuar falando mas interrompi, ele não podia falar desse jeito dos Cullen e dos Hale.

_ Perai Jacob, o Mike não pode falar assim de quem ele não conhece, eu os conheço a 5 anos Jake e eles não são assim, ok, tá o Eddie fica com todas, mas isso é problema dele e as meninas não são fúteis, você não pode acreditar em tudo o que o Newton fala.

_ Nossa você está tão envolvida com eles que, me diz eles são seus melhores amigos agora?

_ São sim, principalmente o Eddie e da Allie. Então se você for continuar falando mal deles, pode ir embora.

_ OK, desculpa Bells não vou falar mais nada sobre eles.

O resto do dia foi igual, Charlie chegou e Jake jantou com a gente, e me ajudou com a louça depois foi embora.

Fiz os deveres e fui dormir.

A semana passou rápido, e eu ficava um pouco com o Jake e um pouco com os Cullen e os Hale, e o clima entre eles ficava pior a cada dia. Jake parecia odiar mais o Edward mais do que os outros e o ''sentimento'' era recíproco.

Jake vivia me convidando para ir a La Push passar a tarde com ele, mas eu andava tão cheia de deveres e trabalhos que estava sem tempo, e como Jake não era da mesma sala que eu (ele era do primeiro ano) não tinha tanta coisa, então apenas na metade da outra semana pude ir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Parecia que em La Push o frio era maior, mas mesmo assim ficamos na praia conversando, Jake ficou contando lendas Quileutes sobre lobisomens, e os frios, ou vampiros, até a hora que Jake resolveu ter uma conversa, digamos, mas séria.

_ Bells, eu queria muito falar isso para você há algum tempo, você sabe que sempre foi muito especial para mim, e esse tempo todo em que ficamos longe, fiquei com muitas saudades.

_ Jake eu também, mas não entendo aonde você quer chegar.

_ Já vou chegar lá – quando Jake ia continuar meu celular tocou.

_ Só um instante Jake. Alô?

_Bella, é o Edward.

_ Eddie, tudo bem?

_ Claro é.. Bells, você aceitaria sair comigo hoje, ai eu passo na sua casa daqui a pouco.

_ Ah Eddie, desculpa mas não vai dar eu to em La Push, com o Jake e vou voltar só mais tarde.

_ Ah então tudo bem a gente combina para outro dia – podia sentir a decepção na sua voz.

_ Claro, desculpa mesmo, tchau.

_ Tchau.

_ Ah Jake continue.

_ Tudo bem, então Bella nessa ultima semana eu descobri que eu estou apaixonado por você e quero que você seja minha namorada.

_ Jake isso é – ele me interrompeu colocando seus lábios nos meus e me beijou de um jeito calmo e acho(pela pouca experiência que eu tenho), que apaixonado.

**Edward POV. **

Eu odiava Jacob Black, agora mais do que tudo. Justamente no dia em que eu tomei coragem para chamar a Bella para sair e contar o que eu sinto, ele passa na minha frente.

Desde o dia que a Bella voltou, o que eu sentia por ela voltou junto, se é que algum dia tinha ido embora,eu sabia que ela era especial, de um jeito diferente, para mim,eu gostava dela de verdade mas acho que ela escolheu o Black, e eu não podia fazer nada em relação a isso.

**Bella POV **

Jake tinha acabado de se declarar, para mim e tinha me agarrado, eu não sabia o que dizer nem o que pensar.

Ele teve que refazer o pedido, eu parei para pensar, Jake sempre foi meu amigo, mas nunca passou disso eu acho, mas eu não queria decepcionar ele, então no fim depois de tanto pensar eu acabei aceitando, nunca o vi tão feliz.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, vi o meu pai tentando fazer o jantar, tentei salvar a comida mas no fim não deu certo então tive que refazer o jantar .

_ Pai, eu tenho uma novidade para contar para você. Eu acho que você vai gostar.

_ Humm, novidade, conte.

_ Hoje passei a tarde em La Push, com o Jake, e bem, nós estamos namorando.

_ Eu não acredito, Bella que noticia boa, é muito bom você ter algum amigo sem ser os Cullen, e os Hale.

Meu pai ficou o resto do jantar comentando como é bom eu e o Jake estarmos juntos.

Depois disso fui dormir.

No dia seguinte na escola fiquei quieta a manhã inteira, não sabia como contar para os meus amigos, Edward estranhou, mas não falou nada, na hora do recreio Jake veio falar comigo.

**_ **Bella eu vou contar para os meus amigos a novidade, e você conta para os seus ok? Depois da aula a gente se vê.

_ Tudo bem.

Cheguei na mesa e todos já estavam lá.

_ Gente eu tenho uma novidade para contar pra vocês.

_ Amoo novidade. Conta Bella.

_ Calma Rose, é que bom eu e o Jake, estamos é... namo...namorando.

_ O QUÊ?- todos falaram, ou melhor gritaram juntos, atraindo alguns olhares.

_ É isso ai ele me pediu ontem. Depois de se declarar.

_ Ai que fofo se declarou- Rose concordou com Alice.

_ Não acredito Bells, como você pode namorar alguém como o Black?

_ Nossa eu achei que vocês iam ficar felizes, principalmente você Edward, que disse que iria ficar feliz quando eu ficasse.

_ Por que eu ficaria feliz? A minha melhor amiga tá namorando um idiota.

_ Voce nem conhece ele Edward, nunca conversou direito com ele, ou melhor nunca conversou com ele, e ele não é idiota.

_ É sim, um babaca, retardado que – sem deixar ele continuar e sem pensar, joguei o suco que estava na minha mão, na camiseta dele deixando uma mancha gigante.

_ Idiota, babaca e retardado é você Edward Cullen.

Virei as costas e sai andando, quando de repente vi uma pulga atrás de mim.

_ Que foi aquilo Bella?

_ Alice eu quero ficar sozinha ok?

_ Tá, mas que ataque de fúria foi esse só me explica isso.

_ Ele não pode vir falando assim do meu namorado, eles nem se conhecem Allie e não tem o porquê disso tudo.

_ Bella, você não percebeu?

_ Percebi o que Alice?

_ O Eddie tá com ciúmes.

_ Ah sem chances e mesmo que tivesse, ele não tem o direito de... de...– de repente tudo que eu vi foi o Edward agarrando a Tânia.

_ De... Bella, o que acon... AH! Como o Eddie pode ficar com ela, mesmo depois de tudo que ela fez.

_ O que ela fez ?

_ Quando eles estavam namorando, Tânia ficou com outro garoto, na frente de todo mundo.

_ Nossa, que bela namorada essa.

_ Pois é.

Eu não sei porque mais ver aquela cena, fez com que eu ficasse com muita raiva, e eu não sei o porque,... se passou uma semana e eu continuei ignorando o Edward, eu e o Jake sempre sentávamos em uma mesa diferente e isolada.

Eu tava indo para La Push, tinha inaugurado um novo cinema e eu ia lá com o Jake, tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar numa lanchonete perto do cinema, estacionei o carro um pouco longe, então fui andando, estava frio, escuro e a rua estava deserta.

_ Bella. – Alguém me chamou e apesar de eu reconhecer aquela voz, virei para verificar.

_ Edward, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

_ Vim me encontrar com uns amigos num barzinho novo ai. E o que você está fazendo nesse frio, sozinha?

_ Eu to indo para o cinema, combinei de encontrar o Jake naquela lanchonete ali.

_ Eu vou te acompanhar é perigoso andar sozinha aqui.

_ Tá.

Estávamos andando em silencio quando de repente eu vi um casalzinho se agarrando logo a frente.

_ Nossa eles deveriam ir para um lugar mais particular.- Edward disse em um tom debochado.

Mais alguma coisa estava errada eu conhecia aqueles dois. Ela era Leah morava em La Push, era amiga de Jake.

AH NÃO EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR, o garoto que estava com Leah era o Jacob, o meu Jacob.

_ Não, não – comecei a chorar e sai correndo, Edward veio atrás de mim.

_ Bella calma. – ele me abraçou e eu comecei a falar, gritar e chorar mais ainda.

_ Era ele Edward,você tinha razão, eu.. eu..

_ Shii Bella, calma.

Ficamos um tempão abraçados, ele me consolando e eu chorando.

_ Bella, pare de chorar, ele não merece que você sofra desse jeito.

_ Eddie, me desculpa por não ter acreditado em você, você estava certo e... e...

_ Calma Bella, isso não tem importância agora. Bells, esse idiota não sabe o que está perdendo. Por que você sabe né, quem saiu perdendo foi ele .

_ Brigada Eddie, você sempre foi meu melhor amigo.

_ Amigo... Bella você sabe que se fosse eu isso nunca teria acontecido.

_ Como assim ?

_ Bella eu... – Na hora que ele ia falar meu telefone tocou.

_ Alo? Alice, oi.

_ Bella, tudo bem?

_ Não muito, e você?

_ Eu to bem, mas o que aconteceu?

_ Eu preferia não falar por telefone, amanha eu te conto na escola, mas por que você ligou?

_ Você tá em La Push né?

_ Aham.

_ Então eu te liguei por que assim, não se estressa tá, é que o Eddie, foi ai encontrar uns amigos, e talvez vocês se esbarrem, então não se irrita com ele, ele não tá te seguindo.

_ Eu já encontrei com ele, ele tá na minha frente agora me consolando, nós fizemos as pazes.

_ Que ótimo, eu vou ligar para o seu pai e você vai dormir aqui, vou passar na sua casa para pegar as suas coisas. Tchau Bellinha.

_ Não Allie – tentei discordar, mas ela já havia desligado, afinal ela era Alice Cullen. - Era a sua irmã como você percebeu, você tá de carro?

_ Não, eu vim com um amigo, mas eu vi você então desci do carro pra te acompanhar.

_ Ok, então você volta comigo, sua irmã me ''obrigou'', a dormir na sua casa, ela quer saber o que aconteceu.

A volta foi totalmente silenciosa, mas o que será que o Edward ia me falar?

Quando eu vi já estávamos em frente a mansão dos Cullen. Assim que eu entrei Alice veio eufórica para saber o que havia acontecido. Ela ficou perplexa, mas não comentou nada, lógico que depois de xingar Jacob por todos os palavrões conhecidos, e até alguns desconhecidos.

Ainda eram 21:00, então fiquei acordada por um bom tempo chorando, consolada pela Alice logo dormi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De manhã Alice me acordou, e já foi falando.

_ Bella, não adianta falar outra resposta senão sim, vamos no shopping?

_ Alice...

_ Ai, que bom Bella, eu, o Jazz, a Rose e o Emm, vamos no cinema depois da aula, como eu sei que você vai dizer não, então vamos fazer o seguinte, depois da aula você passa na sua casa almoça, e depois o Eddie passa lá e vocês vem juntos, ok?

_ Tudo bem Allie, mas o que todo mundo vai fazer lá?

_ Bom, primeiro nem todo mundo vai no shopping, vamos apenas nós seis, segundo como eu já disse nós vamos no cinema antes menos voce e o Eddie, e terceiro vamos todos os seis, por que esse sábado tem a festa do ano, entendeu?

_ Que festa Allie?

_ Não é simplesmente a festa, é A festa, você sabe que dia é hoje?

_ Quinta- feira?

_ Ahh Bella – Ela falou revirando os olhos- sim é quinta, mas é dia 18, de junho Bella.

_ Ahh e... AH! Sábado é o seu aniversário, seu e do Eddie. Como que eu fui esquecer.

_ Sei lá, mas agora vamos tomar café pra ir para a escola.

_Ok.

**N/A:** Amores, desculpa a demora, mas Quarta tive uns problemas pessoais, e Quinta fiquei o dia inteiro fora, então só estou conseguindo postar agora.

**gby00**_: O Eddie e a Bella, vão demorar para se acertar, mas um dia eles vão, e logo, logo teremos Bella envolvida em confusões. Obg, e continue comentando bjoos ;**_

Então ai vai mais um capitulo, final de semana fica ruim pra eu postar, então postarei apenas na segunda, ou terça, ok ? Beijooos e comentem.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 05.

Depois de tomar café fomos para o colégio. Fui com o Eddie, Allie e o Jazz a Rose e o Emm foram no jipe. Chegamos na escola na mesma hora que o Jacob desceu do carro e o que eu mais senti raiva, foi que ele estava com uma cara muito tranqüila, parecia que ele estava bravo comigo.

_ Bells amor, por que você não apareceu ontem ? Fiquei te esperando horas, achei que eu fosse importante pra você, mais importante que qualquer compromisso de ultima hora.

Eu não acreditava nisso, ele estava me cobrando algo.

_ Como é que é? Você bebeu Jacob?

_ Como assim Bella, não to te entendendo amor.

_ Para com isso Jacob, não precisa mais fingir pra mim, eu já sei ok? Agora você não precisa mais esconder o seu romance com a Leah.

_ Bella, não sei quem te disse isso, mas..

_ Ninguém me disse nada Jacob..

_ Eu nunca te trairia, não sei quem disse isso pra você, aposto que foi você não é Cullen? Hein me diz..

_ EU VI JACOB! Não precisa culpar ninguém, eu mesma vi, ontem a noite na frente da lanchonete.

_ Você viu?

_ Vi, não precisa mais mentir e nem ficar preso comigo.

Não quis saber de mais nada, sai correndo, sentindo as lagrimas caindo no meu rosto.

Quando estava chegando no refeitório, senti duas mãos me puxando e me abraçando.

_ Calma Bells, não chora, já disse que esse idiota não merece o seu sofrimento- é claro que só podia ser meu anjo da guarda.

_ Eu sei, é só que ele me fez de idiota Edward, e ainda...

_ Shii, Bella me promete uma coisa?

_ O que?

_ Essas são as ultimas lágrimas que você derrama por ele. Ok?- Ele disse, enxugando meu rosto.

_ Tudo bem, parei. Obrigada de novo Eddie.

_ De nada Bells, eu sempre vou estar aqui quando precisar.

_ Valeu.

Nós fomos para aula, que incrivelmente passou rápido e de repente já era o intervalo.

_ Allie, aonde vai ser a festa?

_ Na minha casa, lógico, os meus pais vão viajar.

_ Vocês vão fazer uma festa escondida?

_ Não né, eles sabem mais vão viajar no sábado de manhã, para aproveitar um momento a sós, e também para não atrapalhar na nossa festa. Ah! E você vai dormir lá em casa na noite da festa.

_ Tudo bem.

Alice continuou falando de roupa, da festa, de sapato, da festa, de cabelo, da festa, enfim.

_ Pois é Bella ela tá pior que antes não é?- Levei um susto quando Jazz falou comigo.

_ Aham, e eu achei que isso fosse impossível, sinto muito por você Jazz, como você consegue agüentar?

_ Boa pergunta, mas apesar de tudo eu amo essa baixinha. **[N/A: Achei que ficaria fofo botar essa fala para o Jazz.]**

_ Eu sei Jazz.

O intervalo acabou, e logo a aula também, fui para casa e meu pai tinha acabado de chegar.

_ Oi pai.

_ Oi querida, tudo bem?

_ Tudo sim, pai a tarde eu vou no shopping com os Cullen e os Hale, comprar roupas, para uma festa que vai ter sábado, para comemorar o aniversario do Eddie e da Allie. Ok?

_ Tudo bem, você precisa de dinheiro?

_ Não eu ainda tenho.

_ Bella, eu queria conversar com você.

_ Fala pai.

_ Eu acho que você tá passando muito tempo com os Cullen e os Hale, eu sei que você está namorando com o Jake, mas ontem que eu saiba você ia se encontrar com ele, mas foi para a casa dos Cullen, e quanto aos outros Bella?

_ Eu tenho outros, por exemplo: Ângela Weber, minha parceira na aula de química- isso era verdade, Ângela era uma ótima aluna e também muito tímida, mas eu gostava de conversar com ela. - Jéssica Stanley minha colega na aula de espanhol- também era verdade, apesar de que Jéssica era totalmente o contrario de Ângela, era uma aluna média, não tinha nada de tímida e era meio fofoqueira.

_ E o Jake? Bella ele é um ótimo rapaz e..

_ Pai, você devia saber que o Jake não é tão perfeito quanto você acha, ontem eu tava indo me encontrar com ele, acabei esbarrando com o Edward que estava indo se encontrar com uns amigos, ele me acompanhou até a lanchonete quando eu vi o Jacob beijando Leah Clearwater.

_ O que?

_ É isso mesmo pai.

_ Bom eu, eu..

_ Não precisa dizer nada, vamos almoçar.

Fiz o almoço, e comemos, quando meu pai estava indo embora, para trabalhar, quando ele lembrou de algo.

_ Bella, esqueci de te falar, consegui um emprego para você- ótimo tava mesmo precisando- na loja dos Newton – ah não, logo naquela loja, daquele garoto.

_ Que bom pai, quando eu começo?

_ Amanhã, seu horário de serviço é de terça a sexta das 13:30 as 18:00, e sábado das 08:00 a 12:00.

_ Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

Depois disso, arrumei a cozinha e fui me arrumar, eram uma 14:30, quando o Edward passou na minha casa.

_ Oi Eddie!

_ Oi Bella! Pronta para uma tarde daquelas a lá Alice Cullen?

_ É... Não, maas fazer o que? Alice sempre vai ser a mesma.

_ Pois é Bells, sempre. Bella, eu queria te pedir desculpas.

_ Por quê?

_ Pelo jeito que eu agi, quando você estava com o Jacob.

_ Tudo bem, no final você é que estava certo.

_ Mas mesmo assim, eu devia é ter te apoiado e não te criticado, acho que isso foi mais ciúmes isso sim.

Ok. Me acorda, Edward Cullen, com ciúmes de MIM?

_ Ciúmes?

_ É... Coisa de amigo, acho que fiquei com.. Sei lá.. Medo de perder minha melhor amiga.

Sabia tava boa demais pra ser verdade, ciúmes de amigo, lógico.

_ Claro, mas me explica uma coisa, como você pode ficar com a Tânia? Aquela.. aquela...

_ Bella, eu não fiquei com ela.

_ Como assim, eu te vi aquele dia que a gente brigou, você e ela...

_ Não Bells, aquela garota é maluca, ela sempre quer uma oportunidade pra me agarrar, aquele dia eu fui atras de você pra gente conversar, e ela se jogou em cima de mim.

_ Hunm, ai é outra história.

_ Mas por que você perguntou?

_ É por que eu fiquei sabendo do que ela fez com você no passado, ai eu fiquei pensando né...

_ Hunm, então tudo bem.

Ficamos conversando o resto do caminho, e logo chegamos no shopping, e encontramos o resto do pessoal.

Fomos em varias lojas, de roupas, sapatos, acessórios, enfim.

Já tinham se passado quatro horas que estávamos lá.

_ Alice, por favor, vamos parar, por favor, eu to cansada, com fome, por favor Allie.

_ A Bella tem razão vamos parar Alice.

_ É maninha, o Edward tem razão, isso que ele nem tá carregando a metade do que eu e o Jasper estamos carregando.- Emm, tava certo, ele e o Jazz estavam carregando as sacolas das namoradas e o Eddie as minhas, que não eram poucas, mas não chegavam a metade das compras das meninas.

_ Tudo bem, vamos levem as sacolas para o carro e nos vamos pegar um lugar na praça de alimentação.

Eles foram, e depois de alguns minutos voltaram.

_ Bella, sábado de manha você vai pra minha casa pra eu te arrumar ok?

_ Não vai dar Allie.

_ Por que?

_ Meu pai conseguiu um trabalho pra mim, eu começo amanha e trabalho no sábado até o meio dia.

_ AAAAAAH, mas que bom que você conseguiu, mas aonde que é?

_ Na loja dos Newton.

**Pov Edward**

A tarde estava normal, comparada as outras tardes ao estilo Alice. Estávamos comendo quando Bella, falou para a Alice que ia começar a trabalhar.

_ Na loja dos Newton.

Não naquele lugar não, os Newton eram boa gente, a não ser o Mike aquele garoto me tirava do serio, ainda mais quando se tratava da Bella, ele tinha uma queda por ela, quer dizer um tombo, as únicas aulas que eu não tinha com a Bella, eu tinha com o Newton, química e espanhol, (a sala de espanhol e o laboratório eram pequenos demais e a turma grande demais, então era dividido) e ele vivia falando da Bella, pros amiguinhos dele, claro que quando o Jacob não estava por perto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Depois de comer fomos para casa, deixei a Bella na casa dela, e ajudei com as sacolas, depois fui para a casa.

_ Eddie, então gostou da tarde de hoje?

_ Cansativa demais, Alice.

_ Aham, tudo bem.

_ Vou dormir.

_ Mas, ainda são 20:30.

_ Mas eu to cansado, boa noite.

_ Boa noite.

Fui pro meu quarto e não sei quando eu dormi.

**Pov Bella.**

Apesar de tudo e de todas as loucuras, eu gostei da tarde de hoje, pude conversar, e esclarecer algumas coisas. Logo fui dormir.

A sexta-feira passou incrivelmente rápido, e meu primeiro dia de trabalho também, que até foi legalzinho a não se pelo Mike que ficou me perguntando varias coisas, incluindo o assunto Jacob.

Logo cheguei em casa.

_ Oi, querida.

_ Oi pai.

_ Como foi seu dia, e seu primeiro dia de trabalho?

_ Foi bom, os dois. E o seu?

_ Foi bom também.

_ Hunm, pai não se esqueça que amanha tem a festa dos Cullen, e eu vou dormir lá, ok?

_ Deixa eu adivinhar Alice?

_ É Alice.

Depois de jantar, fiz os deveres e fui dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Não acredito, é hoje o dia em que Alice Cullen e Rosalie Hale iriam me fazer de boneca e me arrumar. Ok vou voltar a dormir.

_Trim. Trim. _

Não, meu despertador tocou, agora não, vou ter que acordar, e ir trabalhar, pelo menos tenho algumas horas antes do meio dia.

Para minha sorte Mike não estava lá, então parece que passou muito mais rápido.

Passei em casa só para avisar meu pai e pegar minhas roupas, e as coisas que eu comprei na quinta.

Cheguei na casa dos Cullen, e já estava mudada, muito diferente.

_ Bellinha, como vai?

_ Oi Emm, to legal até agora e ai cadê o pessoal?

_ Allie e Rose lá em cima e..

_ Oi Bella.

_ Oi Jazz.

_ Oi Bells.

_ Oi Eddie.

_ Bellaaaaaa, vamos logo almoçar para logo a gente começar a se arrumar.

_ Claro.

Almoçamos e quando íamos lá para cima.

_ Me salvem, por favor.

_ Tchau Bella, boa sorte.

_ Valeu.

Chegamos lá em cima e meu pesadelo começou.

_ Bom Bella, pra começar vai tomar banho, enquanto eu tiro as suas coisas da sacola e decido qual roupa e sapato você vai usar. Rose enquanto isso você vai pro banho também, pode usar o do Emm.

_ Ok.

Tomei banho e quando eu voltei minha roupa já estava separada, preferi nem olhar, por enquanto.

_ Bella venha aqui, vou fazer a sua maquiagem, depois você bota a roupa, eu vou me arrumar e a Rose vem arrumar seu cabelo, ok?

_ Ok.

Quando dei por mim já tinha acabado, Alice tinha marcado bem meus olhos, e passado sombra bem escura, e um gloss bem brilhante.

Alice tinha escolhido um vestido tomara que caia azul escuro, que batia no meio da coxa, e um Pepp toe preto, salto 15, tudo bem ela queria me matar.

_ Alice você tá louca? Você quer me matar com esses saltos né?

_ Bella não seja dramática, vai. A Rose já vem vou tomar banho.

_ Tudo bem.

Rose entrou bem na hora, tudo bem, pra que eu me arrumar se Rose estaria ao meu lado?

Ela estava com seus lindos cabelos loiros soltos cacheados somente nas pontas, usava sombra clara e lápis bem forte destacando os olhos, e um batom bem forte vermelho.

Ela tava com uma blusa branca bem justa e decotada, com uma saia de cintura alta vermelha, que pegava no meio da coxa também, e ankle boot preta.

_ Bella, pronta pra mudança?

_ Que mudança?

_ Alice não te contou?

_ Não.

_ Eu não vou apenas arrumas seu cabelo eu vou cortar, pintar e arrumar seu cabelo.

_ Cortar e pintar?

_ Aham, agora relaxa, faltam 2 horas pra começar a festa, ainda. - gente como o tempo passou rápido, já eram 18h30min e eu já estava naquele quarto a 5 horas.

Se passou alguns minutos e a Rose já tinha cortado, pintado e escovado, meu cabelo que batia no meio das costas, agora batia um pouco abaixo do ombro e o castanho escuro, quase preto que sempre esteve no meu cabelo agora estava um castanho claro, castanho chocolate meio arruivado.

Depois ela cacheou as pontas e prendeu apenas a minha franja. Quando eu terminei Alice tinha acabado de se arrumar, ela estava com uma maquiagem leve os cabelos espetados, caiam levemente com cachos nos ombros, ela usava um vestido preto, bem justo na cintura e abria e ficava bem solto e batia também no meio da coxa parecia uma bailarina, ela também usava um pepp toe, só que era rosa, ela tava linda.

_ Bella você está linda.

_ Olha quem fala, vocês é que estão.

_ Voce já se olhou no espelho?

_ Não mais eu não preciso né olha vocês.

_ Não tenho tanta certeza.

Elas viraram a cadeira que eu estava sentada. Elas tinham razão, eu estava muito diferente, eu estava realmente bonita.

_ Ok, agora vamos descer.

_ Vamos.

Quando estávamos no topo das escadas vi somente um par de olhos verde esmeralda olhando nos meus. Se possível Edward estava mais bonito do que nunca, seus cabelos estavam mais desarrumados do que nunca.

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora essa semana ficou meio ruim pra eu postar, e terminar o capitulo, tava com visitas na minha casa, bom, mas eu finalmente to conseguindo postar, também está ai os endereços pra quem quiser conferir as roupas das meninas.

Roupa da Bella: **./imgres?imgurl=..&imgrefurl=./blog/famosos-moda/tag/cleo-pires/page/2/&usg=_n1RniED2rbRu0xykbwK1nhHt_Sc=&h=400&w=600&sz=46&hl=pt-BR&start=15&tbnid=5hJhMo5xpJ2szM:&tbnh=117&tbnw=175&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestido%2Bazul%2Bescuro%2Bcurto%26hl%3Dpt-BR%26biw%3D1020%26bih%3D551%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C331&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=654&vpy=209&dur=1000&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=182&ty=101&ei=90JXTIyJHYL_8Ab3l9SrAw&page=2&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:15&biw=1020&bih=551**

É o site é meio grande, mas foi o mais próximo q eu imaginei, é o da Cléo Pires.

Roupa da Alice: **./imgres?imgurl=./_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_jO1CIxi_S0MUfKFRwoX7U2vTTN0=&h=400&w=354&sz=34&hl=pt-BR&start=0&tbnid=1CtzFxeG5etUUM:&tbnh=116&tbnw=95&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestido%2Bestilo%2Bbailarina%26hl%3Dpt-BR%26biw%3D1020%26bih%3D551%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=208&vpy=44&dur=1453&hovh=239&hovw=211&tx=120&ty=180&ei=dURXTIWJN9qQnAfC7uWTAw&page=1&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0**

Esse também é como eu mais ou menos imaginei, só que é um pouco mais comprido, bem pouco mais é.

Roupa da Rosalie:

**./imgres?imgurl=./_r7Xg6YQzI2I/SuOBUdSg1lI/AAAAAAAAAMs/TQfEuVUM_a4/s400/miley18nov%255B1%&imgrefurl=.&usg=_T1yLYt1jVyeM6aYS2vuqbaQADDo=&h=339&w=400&sz=35&hl=pt-BR&start=86&tbnid=FmNjAQ9Bcd0K_M:&tbnh=120&tbnw=142&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dsaia%2Bde%2Bcintura%2Balta%2Bvermelha%26hl%3Dpt-BR%26biw%3D1020%26bih%3D551%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=358&vpy=228&dur=31&hovh=207&hovw=244&tx=112&ty=95&ei=M0VXTKWQDoO78gaVu4nuBA&page=6&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:86**

A blusa seria apenas branca e mais decotada, e a saia mais justa e curta.

**gby00****:** _realmente esses homens, mas logo logo vc saberá q confusões são essas._

**Helo Zanon****: **_q bom q vc está gostando, continue lendo. _

Beijoos e volto logo ;**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06.

**Edward Pov.**

As garotas já estavam no quarto da Alice há quase 7 horas, eu e os garotos já estávamos prontos há umas 2 horas, agora estávamos sentados nos pufs que estavam na sala, apenas esperando as garotas.

.

.

.

20h30min! Já ia começar a festa e nada das me...

Nossa! Como ela tá linda, as meninas estavam no topo da escada, e ela, Bella, estava mais linda do que nunca, ela tava muito diferente não que ela seja feia pelo contrario, mas hoje ela estava deslumbrante.

_ Linda- soltei sem pensar. E todos me olharam, com exceção do Emmett é claro, que nem se tocou.

_ Fiu Fiu- claro que foi o Emm.

_ Vocês estão muitos bonitas.

_ É verdade Jazz, todas. - falei tentando consertar.

_ Ah! Tinha até me esquecido – Bella falou e em seguida deu um abraço na Alice- Parabéns Allie.

_ Obrigada Bella.

Depois ela desceu a escada meio que correndo, e no ultimo degrau tropeçou, mas antes que ela pudesse cair eu a segurei.

_ Obrigada Eddie, esses saltos- em seguida me abraçou- Parabéns Eddie.

_ Obrigada Bells – as meninas já estavam com os namorados, e estavam conversando então falei antes que alguém escutasse. - Você está absolutamente linda.

_ Obrigada- ela falou corando.

Depois de alguns minutos começaram a chegar os convidados e de repente não via mais ninguém. Vi a Bella depois de algumas horas, e bem na hora começou a tocar uma musica romântica e lenta, então não perdi oportunidade.

_ Me daria à honra?

_ Ah! Desculpa Eddie, mas eu não sei dançar.

_ Que é isso, eu te ensino.

Começamos a dançar e cada passo nos aproximávamos mais, e bem na hora que eu estava quase a beijando, alguém esbarrou na gente e levou a Bella pra longe de mim, e de repente nos meus braços estava Tânia, me desfiz dela rapidamente, e depois de alguns minutos vi Bella sair do banheiro toda descabelada, com um pequeno arranhão no rosto e com um pequeno rasgo na barra do vestido, quando seus olhos encontraram os meus ela abaixou rapidamente a cabeça e o que eu vi após isso foi novamente Tânia, mas dessa vez ela me agarrou pela milésima vez.

Depois de me separar dela, fui procurar Bella, mas não a encontrei mais pelo o resto da festa.

**Alice Pov. **

A festa estava perfeita, depois de dançar algumas musicas fui pegar algo para beber e vi meu maninho e Bella, dançando bem juntinhos e estavam quase se beijando. Háha! Eu sabia sempre desconfiei que meu irmão gostava da minha melhor amiga, e minha melhor amiga do meu irmão, mas de repente eles foram separados. E não os vi mais juntos.

.

.

.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, vi Bella entrando no banheiro e logo em seguida Tânia, ou, ou isso não vai dar certo.

_ Rose, olha lá, Bella acabou de entrar no banheiro, sozinha.

_ E...

_ Tânia também logo após Bella.

_ As duas no mesmo espaço e sem ninguém por perto, vamos lá Allie.

Depois de atravessar a sala que estava lotada, chegamos ao banheiro.

**Bella Pov.**

Nossa, foi tipo perfeito dançar com o Eddie, mas acabou, esbarraram na gente e eu não vi mais ele.

Fui ao banheiro, depois de alguns minutos, e vi a porta se abrir logo após eu fechar, era a Tânia, e ela não estava com uma cara muito feliz.

_ Querida eu ainda vou ter que continuar a pedir que você se afastar do meu Eddie?

_ Você é louca, eu já disse que ele é meu amigo.

_ Aham e eu acredito, você acha que eu não sei que você está assim, parecendo uma... Pra não pegar pesado com você, até por que você pode não entender, parecendo uma piriguete, só pra conquistar ele.

_ Olha meu bem, garanto que eu teria entendido, e outra, a moda Tânia ainda não chegou as lojas, e mesmo se chegasse garanto que eu não iria comprar.

_ Ahn?

_ Depois eu é que sou a burra, eu quis dizer que resumindo a piriguete aqui é você, e eu não to a fim de te imitar.

_ Sua...

Depois disso, só vi ela partindo pra cima de mim, Alice e a Rose chegaram e conseguiram nos separar, não vou mentir eu bati e apanhei, mas aquelazinha tava muito pior que eu.

Meu cabelo tava todo bagunçado e ela tinha rasgado um pedaço da barra do meu vestido e eu estava com um arranhão no rosto.

Já ela também estava com o cabelo bem bagunçado, com aquele pedaço de pano, sim por que aquilo não podia ser chamado de vestido, rasgado na coxa, e com alguns arranhões tanto no rosto quanto nos braços.

_ Tânia sai daqui, antes que eu tenha que mandar você sair da festa.

_ Tudo bem, mas você garota fica ligada, da próxima vez eu não vou dar mole.

_ To morrendo de medo.- falei com ironia.

Depois saímos do banheiro, e senti alguém olhando pra mim, levantei a cabeça e vi os olhos verde esmeralda, olhando pra mim, corei da cabeça aos pés, abaixei a cabeça e sai dali.

Depois de algumas musicas, ouvi alguns comentários que Edward e Tânia tinham voltado, achei que fosse mentira, mas de repente eu vi os dois se beijando novamente, não quis saber de mais nada apenas sai correndo pro quarto da Alice.

Depois de alguns segundos, Alice apareceu.

_ Bella o que aconteceu?

_ Nada, to com dor de cabeça, eu to a fim de dormir apenas- falei limpando as lagrimas antes que ela visse.

_ Tudo bem então.

_ Amanha se precisar de mim pra ajudar a limpar me acorda.

_ Não vai precisar, contratamos uma empresa que vai limpar tudo amanha de manha.

_ Tudo bem, boa noite. Ah! Tinha me esquecido do seu presente. - Peguei a caixinha com o presente da Allie.

_ Bella, não precisava – ela abriu a caixinha e dentro estava a correntinha de coração que eu havia comprado, ela abriu a corrente e dentro tinha uma foto de nos duas crianças, e do outro lado estava gravado, _Allie e Bella amizade eterna._

___ Então gostou?

_ Amei, é linda, obrigada.

_ De nada, agora vai aproveitar a festa.

_ Ok. Boa noite.

_ Boa noite.

Alice saiu, então fui levar o presente do Edward pro quarto dele, eu tinha comprado um cd de uma banda que ele adorava, ele estava procurando esse cd há um bom tempo, eu acabei encontrando, deixei o presente em cima da cama com um bilhete.

Voltei pro quarto da Alice, tomei banho e fui dormir o que não demorou muito.

**Edward Pov. **

Depois do ultimo convidado sair, me despedi de todos (sim Emm, Rose, Jazz e Allie ainda estava acordados), e fui pro meu quarto, tomei banho e quando eu ia me deitar, percebi um presente em cima da minha cama, tinha um bilhete, abri o pacote primeiro e vi o cd que eu estava procurando há algum tempo, então abri o bilhete que estava dobrado ao meio:

_Soube que você estava procurando esse cd, acho que lhe traz boas lembranças, não é?_

_Parabéns Eddie,_

_Beijoos Bella. _

Claro que foi ela, ela sabia que eu o estava procurando, e trazia boas lembranças sim, musicas e mais musicas que escutávamos quando éramos pequenos.

Peguei o cd e comecei a escutar uns minutos depois desci e fui tomar água, não tinha mais ninguém no andar de baixo, olhei para fora. Aonde tinha um quintal gigante e vi varias estrelas que brilhavam no céu, apesar de já serem 05h00min da manhã, fui para lá e deitei na grama e fiquei observando as belas estrelas. Estava pensando em varias coisas, quando escutei uns passos em minha direção, que me tiraram dos meus pensamentos.

**Bella Pov. **

Acordei eram quase 05h00min da manha e escutei uma musica familiar, vindo do quarto do Eddie, sem perceber dei um sorriso, ele tava escutando o cd que eu tinha dado.

Me levantei, e fui indo em direção ao quarto dele, quando eu estava na frente da porta vi que ela estava aberta, mas no quarto não tinha ninguém, apenas o som estava tocando, desliguei o som e desci, quando eu o vi deitado na grama olhando as estrelas.

_ Oi.

_ Bella, oi, achei que estivesse dormindo.

_ Eu tava, mas acordei com o som do seu quarto, ai vi que não tinha ninguém, então eu desliguei e vim aqui ver aonde você tava.

_ Hunm, deita aqui do meu lado. – deitei do lado dele e ficamos nos olhando por uns segundo.

_ Bela festa.

_ É, foi mesmo.

_ Pena, que tinha alguns convidados, digamos indesejados.

_ Falando nisso, o que aconteceu com você? Eu vi quando você saiu toda descabelada do banheiro.

_ Bom... - contei toda a historia e ele ficou impressionado.

_ Nunca achei que a Tânia fosse tão louca assim.

Ficamos conversando por alguns minutos, e quando fomos ver já eram 06h30min, mas continuamos conversando, até que eu perguntei.

_ Eddie, é verdade que você tá namorando com a Tânia?

_ Quem te disse isso, quer dizer é lógico que não.

_ Bom, eu ouvi que vocês estavam juntos, mas não acreditei mais ai eu vi vocês juntos, se beijando de novo.

_ Bom, as pessoas estão inventando, mas quanto ao beijo, como sempre, ela me agarrou. - essa garota é mesmo louca.

_ Hunm, achei que você tinha ficado maluco e tinha voltado com ela.

_ Lógico que não, mas por que o interesse?

_ Nada não, acho que como você, eu senti ciúmes. –soltei sem pensar.

_ Ciúmes?- ele me perguntou, com um certo interesse.

_ É ciúmes de amigo, sei lá fiquei com medo de perder meu melhor amigo. – falei tentando consertar.

_ Hunm. Ciúme de amigo é?- ele perguntou se aproximando lentamente perto de mim.

_ Uhum – quando respondi, ele já estava com o nariz encostado no meu.

_ Bella, eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

_ Fala.

_ Bella eu... - e exatamente quando ele ia falar, a campainha tocou. - Eu vou atender.

_ Tudo bem.

Era a equipe de limpeza que ia tentar deixar a sala como era antes, depois disso, voltamos a dormir.

.

.

.

Quando acordei Alice ainda estava dormindo, então troquei de roupa e desci e de novo o único que estava acordado era o Edward.

_ Bom dia!

_ Bom dia Bells! Nossa esqueci de te falar, seu cabelo ficou muito bom.

_Obrigada.

_ De nada, então todos dormindo?

_ Todos, afinal que horas são?

_ 11h00min da manhã, daqui a pouco meus pais tão ai.

_ Aham, então tá acordado desde quando?

_ Acordei as 09h00min quando o pessoal da limpeza acabou.

_ Hunm.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco, então quando era 12:00 todos estavam de pé( Rose e Jazz também haviam dormido na casa dos Cullen), comemos qualquer coisa e quando eram 13:30 mais ou menos, Carlisle e Esme chegaram, fique mais um pouco na casa dele, e depois fui pra casa.

Quando cheguei lá levei um susto, Billy e Jacob Black estavam sentados no sofá da minha sala, assistindo TV com o meu pai.

_ Oi e tchau pra todos. - levei as sacolas e a minha bolsa para meu quarto e arrumei tudo.

Tava lendo um livro quando alguém bateu na porta.

_ Entra - falei achando que era meu pai.

_ Oi linda. – não podia acreditar ele queria mesmo morrer.

_ Sai do meu quarto agora.

_ Mas Bella ...

_ Sem mas, já falei que não quero mais olhar para você.- falei me levantando da cama e o empurrando pra fora.

Depois disso não sai do meu quarto e não falei com mais ninguém o resto do dia.

**N/A:** Aí está mais um capitulo, espero que vocês gostem.

**gby00****:**_ realmente essa festa vai ter algumas surpresinhas, bjs ;**_

**Helo Zanon****: **_obg, espero que goste do novo capítulo, bjs ;**_

Então é isso ai e espero que vcs gostem ;***


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 07.

A aula passou incrivelmente rápida, e eu tinha uma tarde livre, minha folga, eu estava deitada na minha cama quando meu telefone tocou.

_ Alo?

_ Bella, oi, vamos no cinema?

_ Allie, não vai dar...

_ Ah, vamos hoje é seu dia de folga,..

_ Mas,...

_ Que bom, o Eddie vai passar na sua casa daqui a 10 minutos. Beijos.

_ Alice..- tentei falar alguma coisa mas não deu certo, afinal ela era Alice Cullen.

Me arrumei, e em alguns minutos, um volvo prata, tava na frente da minha casa.

_ Oi Eddie, cadê o resto do pessoal?

_Oi Bells, eles vão depois, a Alice tem umas coisas para fazer e pediu a ajuda da Rose, ai eles vão depois.

_ Hunm, entôo vamos.

Fomos conversando até o shopping de Port Angeles, já que eu não queria de hipótese alguma ir no cinema de La Push, chegamos lá e compramos os ingressos, os nossos, pra um filme que eu nem sabia qual era, mas que Alice queria ver.

O filme já ia comera e nada deles chegar, então liguei para Alice.

_ Alo?

_ Alice, cadê vocês ?

_ Ah, Bella, eu ia ligar pra vocês agora, vocês já compraram os ingressos?

_ Já, e o filme já vai começar.

_ Ah, eu queria tanto ver o filme mas não vai dar.

_ Por que?

_ Eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer, a Rose tá me ajudando, e os garotos, foram ajudar minha mãe a levar uns negócios pra uma casa que ela tá decorando.

_ Ah, então tudo bem, nos vamos voltar.

_ NÃO! Quer dizer, não, assistam o filme, vocês não vão perder dinheiro né, então, a gente se fala mais tarde beijoos.

_ E então?

_ Eles não vem tão fazendo uns negócios, ai não vai dar, Alice falou pra nós vermos o filme, pra não gastar dinheiro.

_ Então, vamos- ele pegou minha mão e me puxou.

Quero só ver no que isso vai dar.

**Alice Pov.**

Lógico que eu tinha armado isso, mas eu sabia que meu irmão tava apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga, e minha melhor amiga por ele, só um cego não vê isso, mas pelo menos meu irmão admite, apesar de que eu não tinha tocado nesse assunto com a Bella, mas eu vi quando os dois estavam conversando deitados na grama, acordei de madrugada e vi os dois lá, então resolvi armar isso, espero que de certo.

**Bella Pov. **

O filme já ia começar e só tinha casal naquela sala, o filme começou, e o Eddie foi ficando tenso do meu lado, eu não sabia o por que, mas eu estava nervosa com essa situação, na verdade todas as vezes que eu fico sozinha com ele eu fico assim, parei de pensar nisso e prestei atenção no filme, e vi que era um romance, um romance bem bobinho, então sem que eu percebesse, comecei a pensar no Edward, em como eu ficava nervosa mas extremamente confortável ao lado dele, pensei e percebi que quando eu ficava com raiva dele com a Tânia, não é raiva, é ciúme, também pensei quando ele me elogiava ou quando ele se aproximava demais, de mim, o quanto meu coração pulava do peito e cheguei a tal conclusão, eu estava apaixonada pelo Edward, eu não queria ele como melhor amigo, queria como namorado e fiquei feliz com isso, mas com medo, não podia simplesmente falar pra ele dos meus sentimentos, o medo de ser rejeitada era muito grande, é lógico que ele não sentia o mesmo por mm, ele me queria como amiga e só.

**Edward Pov.**

Alice. Lógico que foi ela que armou isso, ela percebeu meu interesse pela Bella. Esse filme não colabora, eu já estava todo nervoso por estar apenas com a Bella, ainda mais num lugar aonde só tinham namorados, e ainda mais assistindo um filme de romance.

Bella estava tensa ao meu lado, como eu queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, mas ela nunca ia querer nada comigo, ela me via como o melhor amigo

e só, ela não me queria do mesmo jeito que ela. 

**Bella Pov.**__

Depois de duas horas que não pareciam passar, o filme acabou.

_ Então – Eddie disse sem jeito- quer comer alguma coisa?__

_**_**_ Pode... – meu celular me interrompeu. - Alo?

_ Bella?

_ Oi, pai, aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Não, é só queria saber se você está em casa.

_ Eu to no shopping, eu deixei um recado para você, você não viu?

_ Não to em casa, é só que, um amigo foi lá em casa e não te encontrou, ai ele me ligou, preocupado.

_ Que amigo pai?- não precisava nem perguntar, eu já sabia a resposta.

_ É.. O Jacob.

_ E o que ele queria pai?

_ Ele queria falar com você, mas quando viu que você não estava em casa ligou preocupado.

_ Qual é a dele hein pai, qual é, ele acha que eu fico trancada em casa, ou, que eu não posso sair, só ele pode, ele nem é mais meu namorado e nem se ainda fosse, ele não tem esse direito.

_ Mas eu tenho Bella, minha filha escute o que ele tem a dizer, a explicação dele.

_ Você tá defendendo ele pai, depois de tudo o que ele me fez, eu não vou escutar nada, tchau pai, volto mais tarde. - antes mesmo dele falar alguma coisa eu desliguei. -Vamos comer Eddie.

Fomos na praça de alimentação e quando estávamos comendo contei tudo pra Eddie.

_ Bella, acho que você devia continuar ignorando, uma hora ele cansa né?

_ Eu to ignorando, mas ele não cansa.

_ Continue.

_ Eu sei.

Terminamos de comer e fomos para o carro, o Edward me deixou em casa.

_ Tchau Eddie, valeu, te manha.

_ Tchau Bells. Por nada, te.

Entrei em casa, e meu pai não tinha chego ainda, fiz o jantar e fui tomar banho, e fiquei no meu quarto, por que quando meu pai chegasse ele ia vim falar comigo sobre o Jacob.

**Edward Pov.**

O Jacob era um idiota mesmo, mas não queria pensar nele, tinha acabado de entrar em casa, e a pulga elétrica, ou Alice,veio em minha direção.

_ Como foi a tarde?

_ Boa Alice.

_ E...

_ Não aconteceu nada ok?

_ O que? Eu armo a maior tarde romântica, e não acontece nada?

_ Eu sabia que tinha sido você pulga.

_ Não me chama assim.

_ Pulga, pulga, pulga...- fui andando e falando adorava irritar a Alice, me tranquei no quarto e não sai mais.

**Bella Pov. **

Não sei por que mais achava que hoje, ia acontecer alguma coisa especial...

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Amores, capitulo pequeno, maaas posto mais essa semana.

**Tatiiiz' Cullen****:** _Realmente dá vontade de bater, continue lendo, ok?_

**gby00****: **_Bom pra saber continue lendo (: , quanto ao Bedward, logo, logo. _

**Lariis star****:**_ Q boom espero q continue lendo e comentando!_

**Helo Zanon****: **_Fico feliz q vc, ou melhor vcs gostem da fic, como eu já disse continue lendoo (:_

Gente to mt feliz, to ganhando vários comentários, continuem lendo e comentando ooooook?

Volto logo ;**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 08.

Cheguei no colégio e Alice, por incrível que pareça estava quieta, quieta demais pro meu gosto.

_ Bom dia Allie.

_ Bom dia!- ela respondeu com mau humor.

_ O que foi que aconteceu?

_ Nada não Bella, tchau to indo pra aula.

_ Credo, tchau.

_ Não liga não Bells.

_ Tudo bem. E ai Eddie?

_ Beleza, vamos pra aula?

_ Vamos.

As aulas passaram logo, e o intervalo também, já estava na ultima aula, de artes (pois é ainda tenho aulas de artes), quando tive a surpresa.

_ Gente, esse bimestre teremos uma nota extra. Um trabalho em dupla, que será sorteada. Vocês terão que apresentar esse trabalho na quinta-feira, sendo que hoje é terça.

_ Apresentar pra quem prof.? – Tânia perguntou com aquele jeito insuportável de ser.

_ Para o colégio inteiro Srta. Denali.

_ Não, o que?- começaram as manifestações.

_ Silencio, como eu estava falando todos os dois primeiros anos irão apresentar. Eu vou começar o sorteio.

Ela falou vários nomes, até que:

_ Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen.

_ Beleza Bells.

_ Aham.

_ Tudo bem, agora vamos sortear as musicas.

Ela foi chamando todas as duplas, até que chegou a nossa.

_ Srta. Swan e Sr. Cullen.

_ Aqui, você sortea Bells.

_ Ok.

Eu peguei o papel e estava escrito.

_Need You Now- Lady Antebellum._

Na hora achei que minhas bochechas iam queimar, eu tava muito envergonhada por pegar justamente aquela musica, quem conhece a tradução sabe o que eu to dizendo. Eu não cantava tão mal, maas não cantava tao bem.

_ Bella a gente pode ensaiar hoje e amanha quando você sair do trabalho.

_ Tudo bem. – Tudo bem nada, ficar ensaiando musicas românticas com o cara que eu descobri estar apaixonada. Mas eu não podia negar apesar de estar totalmente desconfortável com aquilo, eu até que estava gostando, será essa a ''surpresa'' que eu imaginei?

Depois de todas as musicas sorteadas a professora falou:

_ Quem quiser fazer individual sem problemas, mas me avise agora ok? Ah! E quem quiser ajuda de pessoas de outra series fale comigo também, só não poderão contar com a ajuda do outro segundo ano.

Depois a professora deu mais alguns recados e a aula acabou, eu tava indo pro estacionamento com o Eddie, quando aquela insuportável da Tânia, veio falar comigo, ou melhor gritar comigo.

_ Isabella, é melhor você fazer esse trabalho sozinha, ou então pedir ajuda para alguém...

_ O Taniazinha querida, eu não vou fazer esse trabalho sozinha, e nem vou pedir ajuda pra alguém de outra serie, então pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva meu bem.

_ Estranho- o Edward estava ficando assustado diante disso.- tem um garoto do primeiro ano louco por você, realmente estranho, mas você prefere atormentar o meu Eddiezinho.

_ Seu? Estranho mesmo, não vi seu nome gravado nele, mas que garoto?

_ Ué, quem mais Jacob Black – nessa hora já tinha uma rodinha de garotas e garotos sussurrando alguma coisa – ah! Tinha me esquecido ele quem te chifrou não é mesmo?

_ Olha uma coisa é mais estranha ainda, e eu não entendi, você diz que eu tenho chifres, é isso?- ela assentiu- Pois é, engraçado eu tenho chifres, mas quem deveria ter é seu namorado.

_ Eu não entendi, eu nem tenho namorado.

_ Bom querida, dois motivos, primeiro: do jeito que você é quando você tiver um namorado, o coitado vai sair chifrado, o boizinho da vez, o que combina perfeitamente pra você, uma v..- Edward me interrompeu.

_ Bella, vamos embora.

_ Você tá me xingando?

_ Até que enfim hein, achei que você não fosse entender.

_ Sua..

De repente, ela veio pra cima de mim, mas eu fui mais rápida e apenas sai da frente o que fez ela cair de cara no chão, ela levantou e virou o pé e quebrou o salto gigante da bota que ela tava usando ela ficou meio que desnorteada, sei lá e deu de cara numa possa de lama que tinha ali perto.

Todo mundo caiu na gargalhada e eu também lógico.

Fui pra casa lembrando e rindo muito do que tinha acontecido, almocei e fui trabalhar, e depois fui na mansão dos Cullen ensaiar com o Eddie.

_ Oi, então vamos?

_ Vamos. – ele ficou meio vermelho e falou- Nós vamos ensaiar no meu quarto Bella, por que meu violão tá lá e também tem isolamento acústico. Tudo bem?

_ Tudo.

Ensaiamos muito, e quando eram quase nove horas fui para casa.

O outro dia foi igual, lógico que não teve um showzinho da Tânia, uma pena né, mas fazer o que, depois do serviço ensaiei mais com o Eddie, tava tudo perfeito, ou quase né.

.

.

.

.

.

Enfim o dia da apresentação. Por ordem de sorteio eu e o Eddie iamos ser os últimos a nos apresentar, então ainda tínhamos um tempinho extra já que o outro segundo ano também ia apresentar.

Allie foi uma das primeiras a se apresentar, com a ajuda de duas lideres de torcida do primeiro ano, elas cantaram e dançaram I'm single ladies da Beyonce, e tenho que dizer, elas arrasaram.

Depois de varias apresentações, inclusive a da Tânia que particularmente foi horrível, a nossa chegou.

No centro do palco tinham duas cadeiras, subimos no palco e vimos o auditório lotado, muito lotado, Eddie pegou o violão e começou a tocar e de repente estávamos cantando.

**Need You Now **

Memórias perfeitas  
Espalhadas por todo o chão  
Alcançando o telefone porque  
Eu não consigo lutar mais  
E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente  
Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo

São 1:15  
Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora  
Disse que eu não viria  
Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora  
E não sei como sobreviver  
Só preciso de você agora

Outra dose de uísque  
Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta  
Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando  
Da maneira que fazia antes  
E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente  
Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo

São 1:15  
Estou um pouco bêbado  
E eu preciso de você agora  
Disse que não ia ligar  
Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora  
E não sei como sobreviver  
Eu só preciso de você agora

oh ohhh...

Sim, eu prefiro me magoar do que não sentir nada  
São 1:15  
Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora  
Eu disse que não ligaria  
Mas estou um pouco bêbado e preciso de você agora  
E não sei como sobreviver  
Eu só preciso de você agora  
Eu só preciso de você agora  
Oh, amor, eu preciso de você agora...

No final da musica, no ultimo toque do violão, fui surpreendida por dois motivos, primeiro a platéia explodiu em aplausos, e segundo, eu e o Eddie ficamos nos olhando a musica inteira e agora com os aplausos de fundo, Edward me beijou, fiquei muito surpresa, mas muito feliz eu não esperava que ele me beijasse assim, e foi muito bom, foi calmo e apaixonado.

**Edward Pov.**

Eu não acredito que acabei de beijar a Bella, na frente de todo mundo, mas não consegui resistir quando eu vi que ela tava perto de mim cantando, eu posso dizer que muito bem, eu só pensei que eu realmente precisava dela.

**Bella Pov.**

Depois de acabar o beijo Edward me olhou de um jeito, meio envergonhado, saimos do palco e logo Eddie falou.

_ Bella, desculpa por isso, mas eu realmente não consegui resistir, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa Bella, uma coisa que eu to tentando te falar a muito tempo.

_ O que?- Meu lado curiosa falou mais alto.

_ Eu...

_ GENTEEEEEEEEEEE... – não preciso nem dizer que foi a Allie, que interrompeu.- que lindos vocês dois juntos, e que final foi aquele?- também não preciso dizer que corei na hora né?

_ É.. é...

_ Edward vamos lá no meu carro, acho que tá com um probleminha.- finalmente Emmett disse algo que presta.

_ Claro.

_ Bella o que aconteceu?

Meu telefone tocou, e me salvou.

_ Perai, alo? Oi mãe, tudo sim.

Fui para um lugar mais reservado, e continuei falando com a minha mãe.

Quando terminei e fui pro estacionamento, a pessoa que eu mais queria falar não estava mais lá, então fui para casa.

Fiz o almoço e fui para o serviço, quando eu voltei tomei banho e quando eu estava indo fazer o jantar, a campainha tocou, e quando eu fui abrir levei um susto.

_ Edward?

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora mais tive um pequeno bloqueio de criatividade, mas consegui, não é um capitulo muito grande, mas prometo que o próximo será maior.

**Helo Zanon**_**: **__Q bom q você gosta, eu não tenho dias fixos, geralmente, segunda, quarta e sexta, mas, por exemplo, ontem não consegui postar e to postando hoje, e acho que só volto na segunda, ok?_

**gby00****:**_realmente o Jacob perdeu a chance dele, e bom acho que vcs vão gostar do que vai acontecer (;_

Então como eu já falei só volto na segunda, ou melhor, to recebendo poucas reviews, não desprezando quem deixa, pelo contrario fico bem feliz com essas reviews, então vou ser generosa, só posto o próximo capitulo, quando tiver 5 reviews desse capitulo ok? No próximo eu aumento a taxa, então deixem reviews ok? Até mais... 


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 09.

_ Oi, Bella, tudo bem?

_ Tudo sim, entra.

_ Desculpa vir sem avisar, mas eu precisava falar com você, sem ter ninguém pra interromper.

_ Tudo bem, sem problemas.

Fomos para sala, e ele começou a falar.

_ Bella, eu.. Desculpa o que aconteceu mais cedo.

_ Tudo bem.

_ Bella, eu to apa...

Adivinha o que aconteceu? Não, nenhum telefone tocou, mas meu pai chegou. E eu tinha certeza que eu ia amar o que o Edward ia falar.

_ Oi querida, ah oi Edward. Como vai?

_ Bem Sr. Swan.

_ Bella, você fez o jantar?

_ Não pai, to meio cansada, mas se você quiser eu posso fazer.

_ Não precisa filha, eu peço uma pizza, come com a gente Edward?

_ Eu..

_ Come sim. -completei antes dele falar alguma coisa.

_ Tudo bem, eu só preciso ligar para minha mãe avisando que eu não vou jantar em casa.

_ Ok. O telefone tá aqui.

O Eddie ligou e eu já podia imaginar a Alice dando gritinhos e pulinhos achando que algo aconteceu, e realmente ia acontecer, mas como sempre interromperam não me perguntem como, mas eu sempre desconfiei que Alice tava armando algo a favor de mim e do Eddie.

Meu pai pediu a pizza, e quando estávamos comendo meu pai falou.

_ Jacob, ligou de novo pra você Bella.

_ E dai?

_ Bella, não fala assim, como eu já te falei, ele quer conversar com você.

_ Mas eu não quero falar com ele. E acabou esse assunto.

_ Mas filha, você pelo menos devia escutar o que ele tem a dizer, quem sabe não foi como você pensa.

_ Pai, eu não preciso escutar eu vi tá legal, ninguém me contou, nem nada eu simplesmente vi, e desse jeito parece que você tá defendendo ele, você não se lembra o que ele fez comigo? E outra eu me deixei levar, achei que amizade e amor é a mesma coisa, mas hoje eu sei que não é, eu sei o que é amor- nessa hora Edward me olhou e me arrependi de ter falado isso- apesar de que nem amizade mais eu quero.

_ Mas filha,

_ Sem mais pai, ele traiu sua filha será que isso não significa nada?

Edward agora olhava assustado, e eu sai da mesa super irritada, e depois de alguns minutos, ou segundos, trancada no quarto, eu escutei uma batida na porta.

_ Bella, é o Edward, abre, por favor.

_ Tudo bem.

Abri a porta e ele entrou e sentamos na cama, então ele falou.

_ Bella, não seja tão dura com o seu pai, ele apenas quer que você seja feliz, mas não sabe que o Jacob irrita tanto você a esse ponto.

_ Eu sei Eddie, mas é que irrita muito sabe, ele quer que eu seja feliz não é, então, como eu vou ser feliz com alguém que me traiu?

Então eu comecei a lembrar de tudo e comecei a chorar.

_ Bella, lembra que você prometeu que não ia mais chorar?- assenti - então não chore.

Ele me puxou para um abraço e ficou meio que deitado comigo, eu chorando, deitada no seu peito.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, e também não sei em que momento eu cochilei, deitada em seu peito,apenas com o som das nossas respirações.

Acordei e tinha um bilhete.

_Bella,_

_Espero que você fique bem, te vejo amanha._

_Beijos,_

_Edward. __**EAVCIMS!**_

Tentei entender, mas o sono venceu.

**Edward Pov.**

Não acredito, por que sempre alguém interrompe.

Mas tudo bem, depois de um jantar meio que conturbado, eu tava deitado com a Bella, que tava cochilando.

Vi que já estava ficando tarde, então fui para casa, mas antes deixei um bilhete, mas não resisti e deixei um código no final.

Cheguei em casa e a mesma cena dessa semana se repetiu.

_ Como foi?

_ O que Alice?

_ A sua declaração para a Bella.

_ Não foi.

_ Como assim?

_ Na hora que eu ia falar, o pai dela chegou em casa, então não deu.

_ Ah que pena, mas amanha você fala.

_ Aham, tchau to indo dormir.

_ Tchau Eddiezinho.

Dormi bem, sonhando em como falar que eu amava a Bella, pra ela sem que algo ou alguém interrompesse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acordei bem disposto, e bem determinado hoje eu ia me declarar para Bella, sem desculpas.

Depois de chegar no colégio e encontrar com ela, eu pensei, é melhor eu contar, quer dizer me declarar, apenas no intervalo.

As aulas apesar de serem chatas passaram como um jato, então logo chegou o intervalo.

Eu pedi para Alice atrasar o pessoal, para eu poder falar.

_ Cadê o pessoal?

_ Não sei Bells, daqui a pouco eles chegam, mas eu queria te falar aquilo que eu ia falar ontem.

_ Fala.

_ Bella eu.. - cara o Emmett chegou fazendo o maior barulho.

_ Ed, Bellzita amores como vão?

Não agüentei e falei, ou melhor, gritei.

_ PORRA! SERÁ QUE VOCES PODEM DEIXAR EU FALAR COM A BELLA EM PAZ? CARAMBA, BELLA OLHA SÓ, EU NÃO QUERIA TE FALAR ASSIM, MAS: EU AMO VOCE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. - não acredito que eu simplesmente falei tudo para todos que me olhavam assustados.

**Bella Pov. **

EAVCIMS! Claro: eu amo você Isabella Marie Swan, mas eu nunca ia imaginar que fosse isso, apesar de desconfiar dos sentimentos dele, eu estava muito surpresa.

_ Então, Bella..- Eddie falou envergonhado- Isso é o que eu queria te falar, mas se você não quiser nada eu entendo.- a cantina estava em total silencio.

_ Você é doido Edward? – ele me olhou triste - como que eu podia não querer nada com você.

_ Quer dizer que você também gosta de mim?

_ Não Edward, eu não gosto de você, eu amo você. - ele tava em pé na minha frente e eu ''pulei'' pra cima dele, dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego. De repente a cantina explodiu em vários aplausos, gritos, vais e coisas a mais.

_ Aleluiaaa!- Allie, Jazz, Rose e Emm gritaram juntos.

Depois de a gente se separar, nos olhamos meio envergonhados, mas felizes.

Sentamos nas cadeiras, enquanto o pessoal ia deixando a gente em paz, o Eddie passou o braço na minha cintura e ficamos sentamos bem pertinho.

_ Vocês formam um casal tão lindo sabia? Ai que emoção, acho que eu vou chorar - só digo uma coisa: Alice.

_ Não exagera Alice - Edward disse primeiro.

Ela mostrou a língua pra ele, e virou pra falar com o Jazz.

_ Eu tenho que ir na sua casa né?

_ Pra que?

_ Ora pra que, pra contar pro seu pai, ou melhor, vamos dizer que pra pedir permissão pro seu pai.

_ Você tá tirando com a minha cara né? Isso é tão antiquado.

_ Eu sei, mas quero que seu pai fique com boa impressão de mim, assim ele para de preferir o Jacob.

_ Não precisa fazer isso, eu tenho que gostar de você, não ele.

_ É verdade.

_ E quanto a isso não precisa nem se preocupar. - ele me puxou e me beijou de novo. - Faz o seguinte, hoje quando eu chegar em casa eu conto pra ele, e a noite você vai jantar lá em casa de novo.

_ Tudo bem, mas agora eu vou como seu namorado.

_ Isso é um pedido de namoro?

_ Na verdade, a minha declaração desastrosa já foi um pedido de namoro, mas se você quiser voltar atrás.

_ Pensando bem - ele me olhou assustado. - calma, eu to brincando. Lógico que eu não vou voltar atrás.

O intervalo acabou, e senti vários olhares assassinos, de garotas lógico, em cima de mim, eu podia entender né, eu simplesmente acabei de receber uma declaração e pedido de namoro, do cara mais gato do colégio.

A aula logo acabou, e quando estávamos indo pro estacionamento como sempre (só que dessa vez de mãos dadas), a louca da Tânia veio gritar comigo de novo, eu já tava cansando disso.

_ SUA...

_ Olha o que você vai falar da minha namorada Tânia.

_ Namorada?

_ É namorada, agora com licença que ao contrario de você nós temos coisas a fazer.- Amei a cara de derrota que ela fez quando o Eddie falou isso.

_ Tchau Taniazinha.

_ Você me paga, Isabella Swan.

_ Tânia fica quieta, e vai embora daqui. - Edward falou me defendendo.

_ Um dia eu ainda quebro você.

_ É e eu to esperando esse dia, inclusive to morrendo de medo. – falei levantando as mãos.

_ Se você encostar nela Tânia, você.. Bom você não vai querer saber o que vai acontecer. - meu namorado é tão fofo, por isso que eu amo ele demaaaaaaaais.

Ele me puxou e fomos para os nossos carros.

_ Então, a noite eu vou na sua casa, nossa, a gente só vai se ver mais tarde.

_ Ah, nós já ficamos mais do que isso sem se ver.

_ Eu sei amor, mas agora estamos namorando. - eu preciso dizer que eu simplesmente AMEI quando ele me chamou de amor.

_ É verdade, ainda mais quando eu tenho que ficar a tarde escutando aquele babaca do Mike Newton.

_ Realmente babaca.

_ Eddie, tenho que ir pra casa, ok? Tchau a gente se vê mais tarde. –ele me beijou com muita empolgação.

_ Tchau amor.

Entrei no carro ainda sem respirar direito, e fui pra casa. Fiz o almoço e quando meu pai chegou, respirei muitas vezes, meu coração tava batendo muito rápido.

_ Oi Bella, tudo bem?

_ Oi pai, tudo sim, como foi o trabalho?

_ Chato, não temos nada pra fazer.

_ Pai, preciso falar com você.

_ Fala filha.

_ Eu to namorando com o Edward.

_ O QUE?

_ É isso mesmo que você escutou, e hoje ele vem aqui jantar com a gente.

_ Desde quando? Ontem..

_ Não, não, começamos a namorar hoje mesmo.

_ E por que ele não veio me pedir permissão?

_ Primeiro: ele quis, eu é que não deixei, segundo: isso é muito antiquado pai, e terceiro: pode parar com isso pai, você vai achar defeito nele em tudo não é, desculpa se ele não é o Jacob pai, e alias quando eu e o Jacob começamos a namorar ele também não veio te pedir, então não faz drama.

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem. Quem sou eu afinal?

Ignorei meu pai e terminei de almoçar, lavei os pratos e fui para o serviço, lá o chato do Mike veio falar comigo.

_ Oi Bella.

_ Oi Mike.

_ Então, você tá namorando mesmo o Cullen?

_ To sim, e por que não estaria depois da quase declaração que ele me fez?

_ É, realmente por que não é - ele afirmou isso e me deu medo.

Ele veio me incomodar mais algumas vezes, e então deu minha hora e fui para casa, quando eu fui pegar alguns ingredientes para fazer o jantar, o telefone tocou.

_ Alo? Oi pai.

_ Bella querida, eu não vou poder ir ai jantar com vocês, apareceu um caso aqui, tudo bem querida?

_ Claro pai. – revirei os olhos. - Até mais tarde.

Desliguei o telefone e liguei pro MEU NAMORADO, aaah é tão bom falar isso.

_ Alo? – ouvir sua voz foi simplesmente maravilhoso.

_ Ooi amor, tudo bem?

_ Bella amor, tudo sim, aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Aham, é só que apareceu um caso lá na delegacia e meu pai não vem jantar, mas a gente pode jantar só nós dois.

_ Tudo bem, faz o seguinte se arruma, fique bem linda, o que não é difícil – revirei os olhos de novo – e nos vemos mais tarde, vamos sair para jantar, te pego as 20h00min.

_ Ok, a gente se vê mais tarde, beijo.

_ Beijo.

_ EU TE AMO – falamos na mesma hora e começamos a rir.

_ Tchau amor – ele falou e desligou.

Eu subi e fui tomar banho eu tinha um pouco mais de uma hora. Olhei minhas roupas, e vi que tinha algumas coisas que eu não tinha usado ainda, que eu tinha comprado nas ultimas compras.

Então botei um vestido, acima do joelho, marcava em baixo do peito e ficava solto, botei o mesmo sapato que eu tinha usado na festa, e um, sobretudo preto por cima, sequei meu cabelo e alisei um pouco, então passei um pouco de maquiagem e fui escrever um bilhete pro meu pai.

_Pai,_

_Fui jantar com o Edward, em algum lugar,_

_Volto mais tarde, não se preocupe,_

_Qualquer coisa me ligue._

_Beijos, Bella._

Na hora em que eu terminei de escrever a campainha tocou, fui abrir a porta, e lá estava ele, perfeito como sempre.

_ Oi, você está linda, o tempo que ficamos separados, sófez aumentar a sua beleza e o que eu sinto por você. – ele falou isso me estendendo uma rosa vermelha e ao mesmo tempo me puxando para ele.

_ Por que você é tão fofo?

_ Isso é o que você acha amor. Então vamos?

_ Espera, você ainda não fez uma coisa.

_ O que?

_ Isso aqui. – puxei ele para mim, dando um beijo daqueles de deixar qualquer um ofegante. – Agora sim podemos ir.

Ele deu uma risada, e me levou até o seu volvo prata, aonde ele abriu a porta pra mim, e logo ligou o carro e deu partida.

**N/A: **Ah, gente não consegui ter as 5 reviews, e só to postando mesmo por que faz um tempinho que não posto nada, e sei que tem gente que quer ler o próximo capitulo, então vou postar mesmo assim.

**gby00: **_que bom que você gostou, achei que tinha que ser assim, bem legal, bonito, huauhuah (; _

**JUALLEVATO: **_bom acho que o cap, respondeu por mim huhuhuaa, fico feliz que vc gostou (;_

**Helo Zanon: **_bom não to abandonando, é só q eu acho que to recebendo poucas reviews, mas tem gente q lê e gosta mas não comenta, e realmente eles se tocaram (;_

**Roupa da Bella**: .com/reviews/vestido-e-sobretudo-preto

Eu imaginei mais ou menos assim, só que seria todo preto, ok?

Bom gente não vou botar mais limites, por que não deu certo, não atingi a quantidade de reviews que eu queria, mesmo sendo pouquinhas, e como o capitulo já tava pronto resolvi postar, então quem quiser comente beijoos, volto logo ;**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Realmente, hoje era o dia mais feliz da minha vida, eu estava namorando o meu melhor amigo, Edward, e estávamos entrando num restaurante hiper chique, que ficava em Port Angeles, que o Eddie amava.

Eu não me importava que o restaurante fosse chique, ou que tudo fosse extremamente caro, ele tinha um valor sentimental, na verdade uma lembrança.

_Flashback on._

_Eu e o Eddie estávamos na nossa casa da arvore aonde nós nos escondíamos de tudo e de todos, e começamos a falar de quando nós crescêssemos, até que o assunto namoro chegou._

__ Então Eddie, quando você crescer você vai levar a Lauren- uma garota que ele tava ficando- no Port Plaza_? (**N/A**: sei que o nome é bem tosco, mas foi o primeiro que me veio à mente) 

__ Ah não aquela garota é muito chata, e aquele restaurante é o meu preferido e é muito especial pra mim, eu só vou levar uma garota lá se ela for muitoooo especial pra mim, e se eu gostar muitoooo dela, gostar não, amar._

_Flashback oof. _

Nós já estávamos sentados, quando eu lembrei disso e ri com a lembrança.

_ Que foi? – Edward me perguntou.

_ Nada tava lembrando de uma coisa.

_ O que?

_ Você é muito metido sabia?

_ Mas você me ama.

_ É verdade, eu tava lembrando daquela vez que eu e você estávamos na casa da arvore, e estávamos conversando...

_ E eu disse que só traria aqui alguém muito especial, que eu amasse muito, eu também lembrei disso.

_ Pois é, quando a gente era criança você tinha muito ciúme meu.

_ Não era só quando criança, agora, por exemplo, eu morro de ciúmes de você e eu estou muito a fim de quebrar a cara daquele garçom, que só vem aqui atender a gente, pra olhar você.

Comecei a rir e corei, e ele riu comigo.

_ Você fica linda quando cora sabia?- corei mais ainda.

_ Obrigada, mas então, você falou para os seus pais?

_ Pra minha mãe, meu pai não tava em casa, mas, depois eu conto.

_ Hunm, e o que ela achou?

_ Tem certeza que eu ainda tenho que falar?- eu assenti- ela simplesmente amou você sabe que minha mãe te adora.

_ Oh! Eu também gosto muito da sua mãe, na verdade eu gosto de toda a sua família, ainda mais de uma pessoa.

_ Posso saber quem?

_ Claro que pode. - ele me olhou com um sorriso no rosto- O meu namorado.

_ Ele é um cara de sorte. – mostrei a língua pra ele.

_ Você sabe que você é o Cullen mais especial pra mim.

_ Muito bom saber disso. Mas acho que a Alice não precisa saber isso, acho que ela não iria gostar.

_ Concordo, ele não precisa saber.

Terminamos de jantar, e o Edward me levou em casa.

_ Obrigada amor, eu amei o jantar.

_ De nada Bells, eu também gostei muito, principalmente da sua companhia.

Nos beijamos e eu entrei em casa. Meu pai já tinha chego, lógico.

_ Aonde você tava até essa hora Bella?

_ Em Port Angeles, com o Edward.

_ O que vocês fizeram?

_ Nós jantamos, só isso, e pode ir parando com o interrogatório pai, não sou um de seus suspeitos. Boa noite.

O final da semana passou rápido, em resumo eu fiquei com o Edward, a outra semana passou também incrivelmente, e em uma noite, recebi uma surpresa.

Eu tava na minha cama, lendo um livro quando escutei uma batida na janela, quase morri de susto.

Me levantei e fui abrir a cortina pra ver quem era.

_ Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui?

_ Você pode primeiro abrir a janela, pra depois eu te contar.

_ Tá. - abri a janela e ele pulou pra dentro.

_ Eu vim fazer uma surpresa.

Ficamos conversando, até que eu dormi, e ele dormiu comigo.

.

.

.

.

Logo o mês também passou, e já tava virando rotina o Eddie dormir comigo.

O dia, era especial, fazia um mês que eu e o Edward começamos a namorar.

Me levantei, me arrumei, e fui pro colégio, e os Cullen e os Hale já tinham chego.

_ Oi pessoas, oi amor.

_ Oi Bells.

_ Eddie você sabe que dia é hoje?

_ Sexta?

_ NÃO! Eu não acredito que você não lembra.

_ Por acaso, hoje faz um mês do nosso namoro?- dizendo isso ele me entregou uma rosa vermelha, ele amava me dar flores, nem que fosse uma.

_ Você lembrou.

_ E nós precisamos comemorar, que tal uma balada amanha?

_ Por que pra você tudo é uma festa Alice?

_ Ah qual é, ai vocês dormem lá em casa, e hoje nos vamos no shopping, depois do seu trabalho.

_ Tudo bem, e adianta discutir?

A aula e o dia passaram incrivelmente rápidos e logo a Alice já tava buzinando na frente da minha casa. Tinha saído uma hora mais cedo do trabalho.

O shopping foi só de mulheres, eu a Allie e a Rose ficamos horas lá e compramos varias coisas, eram 20h00min quando eu cheguei em casa e fui me arrumar ia jantar com o Edward para comemorar, terminei de me arrumar e 21:00 o Eddie passou lá em casa. Durante o jantar o Edward falou.

_ Bells, eu queria te dar uma coisa.

_ Edward, não precisava comprar nada.

_ Que é isso não foi nada. – ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo e abriu dentro tinham duas alianças, em cada uma tinha uma coisa escrita, o Edward pegou uma aliança, e botou no meu dedo – pra simbolizar o nosso namoro. - na minha tava gravado Edward Cullen e na dele Bella Swan.

_ Ah Eddie eu amei.

_ Ainda bem.

Terminamos de jantar e o Edward me levou pra casa, o sábado de manha passou rápido, eram uma 15h00min e eu fui pra casa dos Cullen me arrumar, Alice já tinha separado uma roupa pra mim.

Eu a Alice e a Rose nos arrumamos em nada mais nada menos que 5 horas, o que eu teria gastado em outra coisa.

No fim Alice tinha cacheado meus cabelos e passado uma maquiagem forte, eu tava com uma saia justa, preta e brilhante que batia no meio da coxa, uma blusa também justa bem decotada branca e uma sandália de salto alto prata.

Eu não conseguia andar direito, então descer a escada foi um trabalho.

_ Você tá linda.

_ Obrigada amor, você também.

Então como ainda era cedo fomos para um restaurante Port Angeles. Quando eram umas 22h00min fomos para a balada. Dançamos um monte, e tava bem divertido, mas como tudo não é perfeito a Tânia e o Jacob estavam lá. Era umas 02h30min quando eu e as meninas fomos no banheiro, e quando saímos vi a Tânia se jogando pra cima do Edward e ele é claro deu um chega pra lá nela que ela chegou a desequilibrar e quase caiu em cima de uma mesa.

Mas de repente levei um susto o Jacob me agarrou e me botou contra a parede como ele era muito forte não conseguia me livrar dele até que alguém tirou ele de perto de mim.

Lógico que foi o Edward que estava furioso, ele socou o Jacob, que como já estava muito bêbado caiu facilmente, mas logo levantou e eu fui correndo pro lado do Edward.

_ Você perdeu sua chance Jacob, mas a desperdiçou, agora ela tá comigo, vamos embora Bella.

_ Tudo bem vamos.

Nós todos fomos embora, cada casal com um carro. Na viajem de volta o Edward tava dirigindo muito rápido, e tava xingando tudo que era possível.

_ Calma Edward.

_ Calma Bella, aquele desgraçado te agarrou e você me pede calma.

_ Você não acha que a culpa foi minha não é?

_ Não Bella.

Finalmente chegamos, e cada um foi pro seu quarto, quer dizer cada casal. No quarto do Edward ele se acalmou um pouco.

_ Desculpa Bella sei que não foi sua culpa.

_ Tudo bem.

Depois de alguns beijos dormimos. Acordamos já era quase 12h00min e meu pai me ligou, minha mãe tava vindo me visitar, ela chegava de tarde.

Estávamos almoçando (até a Esme e o Carlisle) quando a campainha tocou e o Carlisle foi abrir.

_ Edward, é pra você uma tal de Tânia.

_ Ah o que será que essa louca quer.

_ Sei lá.

_ Vem comigo Bells?

_ Tá.

O Edward e eu levantamos e todos levantaram juntos. Chegamos na sala e ela estava lá com um papel na mao.

_ Tania o que você quer?

_ Vim te dar uma noticia Eddie.

_ Fala.

_ Eu to grávida, você vai ser pai.

_ O QUE?- Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

_ É isso mesmo, to grávida de duas semanas. – NÃO EU E O EDWARD JÁ ESTAVAMOS JUNTOS.

De repente eu me senti fraca e desmaiei. Quando eu acordei, todos estavam em cima de mim.

_ Eu... Tenho que ir pra casa.

_ Bella não eu... Ela não pode tá grávida de mim.

_ Claro que eu to Eddiezinho olha o exame.

_ Nós nunca tivemos nada Tânia.

_ Claro que tivemos Edward, não se lembra Bella aquele dia que ele foi a Port Angeles encontrar uns amigos, então ele tava comigo e não com os ''amigos '' dele.

_ Mentira.

Eu não agüentava mais então subi as escadas correndo pro quarto do Edward para arrumar as minhas coisas. E o Edward veio atrás de mim.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, as duas ultimas semanas foram mt corridas, tive semana de provas numa e na outra tava cheia de trabalhos, mas ai está mais um capitulo, não é tão grande maas o próximo será melhor e maior.

**JUALLEVATO****: **_como digo pra todas, fico feliz q tenha gostado continue lendo. Bjs; *_

**gby00****: **_eles realmente são fofos juntos, e pensei q essa declaração tinha q demorar bastante, mas não consegui prolongar mais. Bjs; *_

**Helo Zanon****: **_poisé FINALMENTE huahuaahu. Bjs; *_

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, comentem, volto logo.

Beijoos; **


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

_ Bella, me diz que você não acredita no que essa maluca tá dizendo?

_ Edward, eu preciso ir pra casa, eu tenho que pensar.

_ Você não confia em mim?

_ Claro que eu confio, mas é muita coisa pra absorver, e minha mãe já deve estar chegando em casa- falei impedindo que as traiçoeiras lágrimas caíssem, e pegando as minhas roupas.- Amanha a gente se vê, tchau.- ia saindo sem nem olhar pra ele quando ele puxou meu braço, me virou e me puxou pra ele.

_ Bells, por favor, não acredite nessa maluca, por favor, pense. - depois disso ele me deu um beijo- e não se esqueça eu te amo. Tchau.

Saí sem dizer nada, apenas desci as escadas, dei um tchau rápido e pude ver o sorrisinho se formando no rosto de Tânia, que raiva dessa garota.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto pro meu quarto, dizendo apenas um oi pro meu pai.

Bati a porta do meu quarto joguei minha bolsa no chão e me joguei na cama, e desatei a chorar, eu não queria acreditar, eu não podia acreditar de repente uma batida na porta me sobressaltou.

_ Bella querida, você está bem?

_ To pai, só to cansada, quando a mamãe chegar me avise ok?

_ Tudo bem querida.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos ali, e depois fui tomar um banho, depois de uns 30 minutos minha mãe chegou sozinha já que Phill tava treinando para um jogo que se aproximava, e também já que minha mãe só ia ficar uma semana.

Notando meu desanimo ela perguntou.

_ Então meu amor, como estão às coisas com o Edward?- logo após nós começarmos a namorar, liguei pra minha mãe para contar.

_ Bem.

_ Realmente bem?O que aconteceu meu bem.

_ Ai mãe, só não conte pro papai ok?- ela assentiu e contei tudo, desde a traição do Jacob, até a suposta gravidez de Tânia, e minha mãe começou a me dar conselhos.

_ Você gosta mesmo desse rapaz, o Edward, Bella?

_ Não mãe, eu amo o Edward, eu estou completamente apaixonada por ele, nunca senti isso por ninguém.

_ Você confia nele?

_ Muito.

_ E me diz essa Tânia se joga muito pra cima dele?

_ Pra caramba.

_ Então minha filha por que você acha que o que essa garota tá falando é verdade?

_ Eu não acho que é verdade, é só que conhecendo a antiga fama do Edward, e a antiga, atual e futura fama da Tânia... Ai mãe eu to confusa!

_ Meu amor, o melhor conselho que eu posso te dar é: siga o seu coração, ele te dirá o que fazer. Agora vamos dormir, já está tarde e você tem aula amanha.

_ Tudo bem mãe.

Minha mãe dormiu no meu quarto, e vou dizer foi muito difícil dormi, pensando eu tudo o que havia acontecido, e na conversa com a minha mãe. Mas depois do que pra mim pareceram horas, eu dormi.

.

.

.

.

Eu tava decidida no que fazer em relação a esse caso gravidez-

Tânia.

Cheguei no colégio e fui andando em direção as salas de aula, tinha chego cedo, então ainda tinha um tempo até as aulas começaram, e comecei a escutar uns comentários, as pessoas estavam dizendo que o Edward tinha assumido a criança- pois é eles já sabia da ''gravidez'' de Tânia, fazer o que, cidade pequena- e estavam até dizendo que eles estavam noivos.

Passei por um a pequena aglomeração, e vi que Tânia estava no meio, e ela tava contando várias mentiras, até que resolvi dar um basta.

_ Você não cansa de mentir não é Tânia?

_ Ah meu bem, você é que tem que parar de mentir pra você mesma, você sabe que é verdade, o Eddiezinho vai ser papai, e eu logo, logo serei a senhora Cullen, se você quiser você pode até ser a dama de honra do meu casamento.

_ Ah Tânia deixa de inventar coisas, como você pode dizer que o filho é do Edward se vocês nunca tiveram nada, e se tiveram foi a bastante tempo,e acho que vai ser preciso DNA por que com a quantidade de caras que você dorme, meu bem, vai ser difícil descobrir.

_ Você não quer aceitar que perdeu. Eu to esperando um filho dele e estamos noivos.

_ Noivos? E quando esse noivado aconteceu? Logo após todos terem se recuperado do choque?

_ Fizemos um jantar ontem à noite com os meus pais e a família dele.

_Você é uma cínica, os Cullen não iriam assumir nada assim sem ter certeza e o Edward não ia noivar com você sendo que ele ainda tá namorando comigo.

_ E você acha que quanto tempo isso vai durar?

_ Quanto tempo eu não sei, só sei que nós nos amamos e eu não preciso ficar inventando uma gravidez pra segurar ele- ela me olhou meio surpresa e continuou.

_ E como você pode ter tanta certeza que eu to inventando ou que esse filho não é dele?

_ Você já ouviu uma palavrinha chamada CONFIANÇA? Pois é ela existe, e eu to desfrutando dela, eu confio e muito no Edward, e não é qualquer piranha que vai destruir essa confiança.

_ Exatamente Tânia. - Edward surgiu do nada ao meu lado passando o braço pela minha cintura- você não precisa ficar inventando essas mentiras pra me segurar, por que nem assim você vai conseguir, e nem tem o que segurar, já que não estamos mais juntos, quanto à confiança a Bella já disse tudo e só pra esclarecer nós não estamos noivos e esse filho não é meu só se você tenha ficado grávida de mim através de seus pensamentos não é? Agora com licença que a aula já vai começar e eu não quero me atrasar, vamos amor?

_ Vamos. - ele soltou minha cintura e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

Chegando na sala, sentamos nos nossos lugares, e o Edward me abraçou e me tascou um beijo daqueles.

_ Eu fiquei muito feliz por você acreditar em mim meu amor.

_ Desculpe por ontem, eu tava confusa.

_ Tudo bem, eu entendo.

Logo as aulas passaram, e eu combinei um jantar com os meus pais e com o Edward.

Cheguei em casa e minha mãe tava fazendo o almoço.

_ Oi mãe.

_ Oi querida e ai como você está?

_ Bem, eu resolvi tudo com o Edward.

_ Que ótimo amor.

_ Ah e hoje à noite eu, você o papai e o Edward iremos sair pra jantar para você conhecer ele. Conhecer não, digamos que reencontrar.

_ Tudo bem querida.

Então meu pai chegou em casa.

_ Olá a vocês, minha filha você já ficou sabendo do, como vocês jovens dizem, do babado do momento?

_ An?

_ Oh minha querida, vejo que ainda não te contaram a filha dos Denali, está grávida do seu namorado. Olha meu bem eu não queria te dizer isso, mas eu avisei, eu te disse que era melhor você ter ficado com o Jacob...

_ Pai pode ir parando ok? Primeiro essa história de gravidez é tudo uma mentira, uma invenção da Tânia pra tirar o Edward de mim...

_ Você acreditou?

_ Lógico que sim, e continuando, eu já pedi pra parar em relação ao Jacob, e hoje nós três iremos jantar com o Edward.

_ Eu não vou coisa nenhuma, e nem vocês, e você Isabella está terminantemente proibida de namorar esse garoto.

_ Que eu me lembre eu não pedi sua permissão.

_ Mas você ainda é menor de idade, e está sobre meus cuidados...

_ E meus também, não se esqueça Charlie ela também é minha filha, e eu apoio muito esse namoro. - minha mãe falou pela primeira vez.

_ Mas você sempre foi uma irresponsável Renée, o menino traiu a sua filha.

_ Eu não acredito nisso, e outra quem tem que saber disso é a Bella, e se ela confia nele eu também confio e você deveria confiar também.

_ É isso mesmo mãe, e se o senhor não quiser pai, tudo bem iremos apenas nós duas, e o Edward, sem problemas, não quero que nada estrague esse jantar.

_ Vão então, mas depois que for comprovada essa gravidez, não quero ver você chorando pelos cantos.

Meu pai falou isso e saiu, deixando um clima tenso em casa.

_ Meu amor, não se preocupe com seu pai, hoje a tarde nós podemos ir as compras, que tal?

_ Claro mamãe eu preciso mesmo de uma tarde com você.

Almoçamos, e depois de limpar a cozinha nós fomos ao shopping de Port Angeles, compramos várias coisas, que minha mãe me deu.

Chegamos em casa, eu liguei pro Edward pra ver que horas ele ia passar na minha casa, e depois fui me arrumar, com a ajuda da minha mãe e umas 20:00 o Edward passou na minha casa, e fomos no ''nosso'' restaurante, tivemos um jantar muito agradável, minha mãe se deu super bem com o Eddie, fomos embora cedo já que tinha aula no outro dia.

A aula passou super rápida e fiquei conversando com meus amigos no estacionamento, e demorei um pouco pra chegar em casa, e quando eu cheguei, meu pai já havia chego, e ele e minha mãe estavam discutindo e sério.

Logo que eu entrei na cozinha minha mãe falou.

_ Filha me desculpa, mas eu vou embora.

_ Mas já?

_ É meu amor.

_ Fazer o que né?

_ Mas você não tá me entendendo filha, eu não vou sozinha, você vem comigo.

_ O QUE? Não eu não vou.

_ E eu não vou te deixar nos cuidados desse homem.

_ Isso, leva ela de novo Renée, tira a minha filha de mim.

_ Chega, eu não vou a lugar nenhum, não vou deixar meus amigos novamente, e muito menos o meu namorado.

_ Pensando bem Renée, acho que seria bom ela passar um tempo com você.

_ Até que enfim pensou direito.

_ Eu não vou.

_ Você ainda é menor de idade e temos o total controle sobre você.

_ Amanha estamos indo embora, é bom você fazer as malas, hoje a tarde eu vou no seu colégio cancelar sua matricula, e...

_ NÃO! – falei quer dizer gritei, e logo em seguida sai correndo pro meu carro, e fui dirigindo até a casa dos Cullen. Logo que cheguei, o Edward ab riu a porta antes mesmo de eu bater.

_ Amor, oi o que foi?

_ Minha mãe quer me levar embora de novo.

_ O QUE?

_ Eu sei, eu não quero ir amor, me ajuda.

_ O que aconteceu de verdade?

_ Foi assim... – contei tudo da briga, que eu nem sabia o motivo.

_ Eles não podem fazer isso, levar você assim desse jeito.

_ Ah! O pior é que eu vou amanha.

_ Amanha? Assim tão cedo, eu não vou conseguir ficar mais 5 anos longe de você.

_ Bellaaa amiga, por que você não foi me chamar, e por que você está chorando?- Alice veio toda preocupada.

E contei tudo novamente, Alice não disse apenas me olhava assustada.

Infelizmente tive que ir pra casa, demorei pra dormir, nao queria ir, no outro dia não fui a escola, meu voo era 12:30, quando deu 11:00 meu pai foi nos levar ao aeroporto de Seattle, chegamos lá 12:05 e depois de alguns minutos o nosso vôo foi chamado, me despedi do meu pai, quando escutei uns gritos muito familiares.

**N/A:** Ooi leitoras, ai está mais um capítulo e dessa vez eu nem demorei pra postar né?

Espero que gostem, leiam e não se esqueçam de comentar.

_Agradecimentos a __**Helo Zanon**__,__**JUALLEVATO**__ e __**gby00**__, continuem comentando._

Beijoos, volto logo ;**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

É meus amigos estavam todos lá, menos o que eu mais queria que

tivesse.

_ Bella amiga, você não achou que iria embora sem se despedir de nós não é mesmo

_ Oun Alice, eu sinceramente achei que não fossem chegar tempo.

_ Bellinha volte logo ok?-Emm falou com lágrimas nos olhos, pois é não podia acreditar.

_ Vou tentar novamente.

_ Só que dessa vez antes de cinco anos se passarem. – aquela voz que eu amava falou com certa ironia, me virei e lá estava ele, com a mochila da aula e um buque gigante de rosas vermelhas nas mãos.

Sem pensar duas vezes sai correndo para os braços do Edward ele me abraçou e me entregou as flores.

_ Vou repetir as palavras da minha irmã, não achou que ia embora sem se despedir de mim não é?

_ Pensei que você não iria vir junto.

_ E por que eu não viria?

Meu vôo foi chamado novamente, eu tinha que ir, mas eu não queria.

_ Bella nós temos que ir.

_ Tudo bem. – me despedi de todos, e quando chegou à vez do Edward, desabei a chorar, não queria ficar mais cinco anos sem ver todos eles, mas principalmente ele.

Entramos no avião e em algumas horas desembarcamos em Phoenix, eu não tinha falado uma palavra, e minha mãe tentava me animar.

_ Meu amor, é só por enquanto, daqui a uns dias você volta para Forks.

_Você já disse isso uma vez mãe, só que demorou cinco anos.

_ Mas dessa vez irá ser rápido, só o tempo do seu pai se acalmar, e voltar a ser responsável.

_ Meu pai é responsável mãe, só que o lado pai dele fala mais alto.

_ Ok querida não vou discutir isso com você. Vá desfazer as suas malas.

_ Pra que, eu vou voltar daqui a uns dias.

Se passaram cinco dias, e eu quase não fazia nada, minha mãe tinha me matriculado num colégio perto da nossa casa, eu conversava todos os dias com a Alice e com a Rose pela internet, e todos os dias falava com Edward pelo telefone, as saudades aumentavam, até que terça feira, quando completou uma semana da viagem, minha mãe falou.

_ Tudo bem você venceu, arrume as suas coisas, você pega o vôo de hoje à noite para Forks.

_ Sério?

_ Aham já falei com seu pai, ele vai buscar você amanha de madrugada no aeroporto de Seattle.

_ AAAAAH- sai correndo pra abraçar a minha mãe- valeu mãe, nem posso acreditar.

_ De nada meu amor.

Arrumei as minhas coisas, que não eram muitas já que eu nem tinha desfeito as malas, quando o Edward ligou nem falei nada, queria fazer uma surpresa.

Meu vôo chegou as 04h30min da manha em Seattle e meu pai estava lá.

_ Oi Bells querida, senti sua falta,e tomei uma decisão, não vou mais importunar você quanto ao Edward, ele é um bom rapaz.

_ OMG! O que foi que aconteceu pai?

_ Nada filha, eu só...

_ Pai pode ir parando tá, eu sei que o senhor está mentindo, agora diga o que aconteceu?

_ É que quando você esteve fora o Jacob apareceu lá em casa, atrás de você, ele estava bêbado, e pichou a parede de casa com uns palavrões e outras coisas, mas eu já pintei tudo de volta.

_ Nossa, esse garoto não se manca mesmo.

Meu pai ficou em silencio, e assim ficou até que chegamos a Forks. Cheguei em casa eram quase 06:00, meu pai falou para eu descansar, mas eu queria ir para a escola queria rever os meus amados amigos, e meu namorado, então desfiz as malas, e fui tomar um banho quando estava me vestindo meu pai foi trabalhar, então depois de trocar de roupa fui tomar café, arrumei minha bolsa para aula e fui para escola.

Chegando lá os dois carros ( o Volvo prata do Eddie e a BMW vermelha da Rose) já estavam estacionados, estacionei ao lado e fui toda sorridente para aula, entrei na sala e todos estavam de costas para mim, e lá estava Tânia se jogando em cima do meu namorado de novo, nossa o Edward consegue ficar mais lindo a cada dia, tudo bem voltando ao que interessa a Tânia estava em cima dele dizendo:

_ Ah qual é Eddiezinho, agora que você não tem mais namorada pode ficar comigo.

Sem pensar falei.

_ Eu não teria tanta certeza queridinha- todos se viraram e o Eddie veio correndo ao meu encontro.

_ Bella por que você não avisou que vinha?

_ Quis fazer uma surpresa, eu senti tanto a sua falta.

_ Não mais que eu- então ele me deu um beijo a lá Edward Cullen, que deixou todos surpresos.

Depois de acalmar os ânimos, bateu o sinal e começou a aula, incrivelmente rápido a hora do intervalo chegou e quando eu estava entrando no refeitório.

_ ! , amiga. – é eu tava com saudades da baixinha.

_ Alice calma.- Edward falou, como se fosse possível acalmar a baixinha.

_ Ooi nossa, tinha me esquecido o quanto você é baixinha e barulhenta- ela me mostrou a língua e me abraçou.

Falei com todos, e ficamos conversando e tinha muitas novidades, a Tânia foi pega aos beijos com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Jacob Black, pois é os dois foram encontrados no colégio logo após uma festa que houve, mas nenhum dos meus amigos veio, estavam muito tristes por causa de mim, fofos né? Mas voltando, no colégio já estão até dizendo que o filho que a Tânia está esperando é do Jacob, o que eu não duvidaria.

Depois da aula fui pra casa, e como tinha recuperado meu trabalho, fui pra loja dos Newton, e assim foram se passando os dias, e quando dei por mim, já era 06 de setembro, sete dias antes do meu aniversário de 18 anos, e como sempre Alice queria festa.

_ Allie, eu não quero festa.

_ Não adianta discutir, eu vou fazer e deu, aceite como presente de aniversário, e ponto final.

_ AAAAH, não adianta mesmo discutir com você né Alice- virei minha cadeira um pouco para o lado fazendo eu ficar de frente com o Edward, ele não pensou duas vezes e me agarrou, os outros começaram a rir e a aplaudir, quando Alice recebeu um telefonema, estávamos todos almoçando na casa dos Cullen, era segunda-feira e eu não tinha que trabalhar, então resolvi ajudar o meu namorado em matemática, o telefonema que Alice recebeu foi de uma loja de roupas, pra ela ir buscar uma encomenda, Rose ia junto e logo os seus namorados foram também, deixando a casa todo só pra mim e pro Edward, a Esme também não tava, ela estava numa casa por perto trabalhando.

Fomos estudar no quarto do Edward, e ele ficava me beijando o tempo todo.

_ Edward, assim você não vai aprender nada.

_ Eu não me importo. - ele disse beijando meu pescoço.

_ Edward... –tentei falar alguma coisa, mas ele pegou o livro que estava em minha mão e começou a me beijar, e logo quando dei por mim, ele já estava sem camisa, e tava tirando minha blusa estávamos indo um pouco alem do esperado, e quando ele começou a desabotoar minha calça uma batida na porta nos sobressaltou.

_ Bella, Edward vocês estão ai?- a voz da Alice estava calma, enquanto eu e o Edward estávamos ofegantes colocando as nossas roupas.

_ Claro Allie. – ela abriu a porta do quarto enquanto eu e o Eddie fingíamos que estávamos estudando.

_ Atrapalho algo? –ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

_ Não, estamos apenas estudando.

_ Sei...

Passei o resto da tarde na casa dos Cullen, com Alice planejando a minha festa, e depois ela ainda queria ir ao shopping, como eu estava muito cansada disse que não e fui pra casa, chegando lá vi um recado do meu pai em cima da mesa.

'' _Bella,_

_Tive que ir viajar para Phoenix, por três dias, teve_

_Uns desaparecimentos e eles querem que eu os ajude,_

_Volto logo,_

_Charlie.'' _

Depois de ler, liguei pro Edward pra ele ir jantar comigo, ele aceitou e eu fui tomar um banho antes dele vir.

Botei qualquer roupa, e quando estava descendo as escadas a campainha tocou, e fui abrir a porta, e lá estava ele com uma pizza nas mãos e aquele sorriso lindo no rosto.

_ Oi amor, já tava com saudades. – revirei os olhos.

_ Não exagera Eddie, entra.

_ Então vamos comer?

_ Vamos.

Depois de a gente terminar de comer, convenci ele a dormir comigo, como se ele já não fizesse isso todo o dia, ele ligou pra casa dele pra avisar, e fomos pro meu quarto.

Estávamos deitados na minha cama, conversando, quando ele começou a me beijar novamente.

_ Que tal a gente continuar da onde a gente parou Bells?

_ Eddie... – novamente ele me interrompeu e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço, e realmente continuamos da onde a gente tinha parado, só que dessa vez ninguém nos interrompeu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acordei com raios de sol no meu rosto, tava bem impressionada, quando me lembrei da noite passada, a noite mais feliz da minha vida, e senti a respiração abaixo de mim, e deu um sorriso involuntário, eu tava deitada em cima do peito do Edward, que estava sem camisa, quer dizer sem roupa, assim como eu, olhei pra cima e levei um susto, quando vi que ele já estava acordado, só estava me olhando.

_ Bom dia amor!

_ Bom dia Eddie, desde quando você está acordado?

_ Não sei, o tempo passa voando quando eu to com você.

_ Ouw, então vamos levantar? Ainda tem aula hoje.

_ Tem outra opção? – neguei com a cabeça- Então tá né vamos.

Fui tomar um banho, e depois tomamos café, e fomos pra aula, chegando lá tive boas noticias.

_ Bellinha do meu coração, eu estive pensando, já que você não quer festa, e tals, e eu vi uma viagem tipo super massa pra nós seis, esse final de semana, e esse seria meu presente pra você, antes de você dizer sim ou não, a viagem é pra uma praia em Miami.

_ Nossa Allie, com certeza sim, só vou falar com o pai, muito melhor que uma festa.

_ Não exagera, e nós vamos na sexta a noite e voltamos no domingo de noite.

Fomos pra aula que passou quase se arrastando, e depois fui para o serviço e eles me dispensaram por hoje, o movimento tava fraco, então liguei pro meu pai, que aceitou a viagem, e depois liguei pra Alice que é claro, quis me levar pro shopping lógico, e lá com ela, e com a Rose, eu contei o que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

_AAAAAAH!

_ Shiiii, quietas.

_ Amiga, não tem como ficar quieta, é tipo demais.

_ Menos Allie.

E assim foi o resto da tarde, entre lojas, vitrines, elas soltavam um: '' Nem acredito Bella''. Logo o dia acabou, e os dias se passaram até que sexta-feira a noite chegou.

**N/A:** AAAH, eu sei que eu demorei, mas to tão cheia de coisas para fazer que to perdida, provas, trabalhos, e pra ajudar to em período de mudanças, ou seja, vai ficar um pouco mais difícil de eu postar, ainda mais que vou ficar sem internet por um tempo, e só vou usar o computador do escritório do meu pai, maas ai está o capitulo 12.

_Agradecimentos a __**Helo Zanon**__, __**gby00**__**, **__**JUALLEVATO**__,____**Bethinha Poloni**__**. **___

Espero q gostem do novo capitulo, comentem, volto logo ;***


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

Embarcamos umas 18:00, e iríamos chegar as 22:00, sentamos nos bancos, em três fileiras cada fileira com um casal, e foi muito divertido o Emmett pra variar só falava besteira, e quando não tava falando, tava se agarrando com a Rose, pra variar, a Alice só queria falar de roupas, principalmente as que ela tinha comprado pra viagem, e o Edward, queria ficar me beijando toda a hora, não que eu não estivesse gostando né.

Chegamos no horário previsto, e fomos pra um hotel lindo de frente pra praia, Alice já tinha deixado tudo reservado, três quartos, um pra cada casal – lógico – é eu tava gostando cada vez mais dessa viagem.

Todos menos Alice, queriam descansar, mas a baixinha fez a cabeça de todo mundo e agora estávamos nos arrumando pra ir a uma balada, Rose e Allie estavam com algumas roupas e maquiagens no meu quarto e depois delas terem se arrumado, foram brincar com a cobaia- eu.

_ Bella, você quer ir com short, ou saia?

_ Não poderia ser uma calça Allie?

_ Lógico que não.

_ Tá, short.

Então depois de alguns minutos que mais pareciam horas, eu estava pronta. Elas tinham me colocado com um short mais soltinho, estilo praia mesmo, uma blusa regata mais justa e rasteirinha, meu cabelo tava normal e elas tinham passado uma maquiagem bem leve, até que eu tinha gostado.

Enfim fomos pra balada, primeiro passamos em uma lanchonete e comemos uns petiscos e depois quando já era quase meia noite, fomos pra uma casa noturna ali perto, dançamos muito e fizemos, ou melhor, fizeram com a gente algumas confusões.

Primeiro, estávamos dançando, era uma musica mais agitadinha, pra se dançar agarrado né, e eu tava naturalmente dançando com o Eddie, quando uma garota simplesmente o puxou de mim e tascou o maior beijo nele, como se eu nem estivesse ali, mas Edward separou ela e dava pra ver que a garota tava quase caindo de bêbada, então tiraram ela de lá, maluca.

Depois, eu e as meninas fomos ao banheiro e quando estávamos voltando um cara estava se jogando pra cima do Emm, isso mesmo um cara, ele chegou a jogar o Emm no chão, depois da gente rir muito a Rose se recuperou mentalmente e foi tirar o Emmett de lá.

_ Com licença querida, mas o cara que você tá agarrando é meu ok? Meu.

_ O ursão?- nessa hora eu, a Allie, o Jazz e o Eddie caímos ainda mais na gargalhada.

_ Isso mesmo.

_ Bom então – ele, ou ela, olhou pro Jazz – Acho que não tem problema ser o loirinho, oncinha. -A Allie parou de rir e eu e o meu namorado continuamos na nossa crise histérica.

_ Ele também tem dono, quer dizer dona, EU.

_ Nossa, então já que não tem urso, nem onça... – a pessoa olhou pro Edward que parou de rir no exato momento e ai eu me afinei ainda mais.-... poderia ser você, tigrinho ruivinho.- ele falou isso e atacou o Edward, e ele começou a me pedir ajuda, mas eu tava afinada que não conseguia nem andar, nem eu nem nenhum dos meus amigos. Até que consegui me controlar e falei.

_ Cidadão, quer dizer cidadã, larga o tigrinho vai, ele não gosta da fruta.

_ E quem garante?- eu tava com uma imensa vontade de rir, mas chamou meu namorado de gay, ai eu não podia agüentar.

_ Que tal a namorada dele?

_ Você, baranga desse jeito, namorando o deus grego, credo.

_ Valeu, mas quem tem que gostar é o deus grego, e olha ele gosta.

_ Barangada, uui.- e a cidadã saiu irritadinha, e ai todos caímos na gargalhada.

_ Alguém me explica, que historia é essa de ursão, oncinha e tigrinho ruivinho?- perguntei me lembrando.

_ Nem fala Bella.

_ Olha Eddie eu nem sei o que eu prefiro, você me largar pela Tânia ou por essa coisa brilhante, que apareceu aqui. – ele revirou os olhos.

_ Voce sabe que eu não te largo por ninguém.

_ Ainda bem.

Depois que eu me lembre não teve mais confusões, e chegamos no hotel quase 05:30, da manha -claro- e mesmo cansados eu e o Eddie conseguimos, digamos realizar algumas prioridades particulares, se é que me entendem.

Bom, eu tava achando que iríamos acordar lá pelo meio dia, mas uma praga chamada Alice, fez a gente levantar as 09:00 pra ir a praia.

_ Alice, você pode, por favor, nos explicar o porquê de nos acordar tão cedo pra ir a praia?

_ Ai Bells, é muito simples amiga, a praia enche muito fácil, agora vai só você não tá pronta. –as meninas novamente estavam no meu quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos fomos para praia, e o dia estava lindo, o céu muito azul sem nenhuma nuvem e o sol estava queimando, ficamos o dia inteiro lá e voltamos no final da tarde e a noite fomos no shopping, típico da Alice, compramos, jantamos e pegamos a última sessão do cinema, voltamos pro hotel pra largar as sacolas, que não foram poucas, e não satisfeita Alice nos levou numa festa que estava acontecendo na praia.

_ Alice, por favor, todos estão muito cansados.

_ Só você Bella, a qual é.

_ A Bella tem razão Alice, só por que a sua bateria nunca acaba, não quer dizer que a nossa também não.

_ Ah Edward você só está concordando porque foi a sua namorada que falou.

_ Nada ver Alice eu, e o Emm também estamos cansados.

_ Até você Rose?- Allie fez um biquinho.

_ Amor, eles tem razão já é quase uma hora da manha, ontem fomos dormir tão tarde que já era de manha, você nos acordou cedo e passamos à manha e parte da tarde na praia e a noite fomos pro shopping, vamos relaxar vai.

_ Tá, fazer o que né. –ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_ Ah Allie sem drama, por favor.

_ Tá, vamos Jazz, vamos deixar eles relaxarem. – e foi saindo com a maior cara de cachorro abandonado. Olhei pro Eddie e para os outros, e eles entendendo o que eu tava sugerindo assentiram.

_ Allie espera - ela parou e me olhou- tá bom nós vamos na festa com você, mas vamos voltar antes das três.

_ AHHHH, vocês são demais, mas três horas é muito cedo, e... – ela viu nossa cara e acalmou um pouco – tá três horas, mas vamos nos arrumar.

E foi assim que ela nos convenceu a ir na festa, bebemos dançamos e quando estávamos indo embora, passei mal fiquei enjoada e quase desmaiei, voltei pro hotel no colo do Edward, que ficou todo preocupado, e assim que deitei dormi, nosso vôo era as duas da tarde, então aproveitaríamos pra descansar, acordamos quase meio dia, com toda a preocupação do meu namorado e dos meus amigos, arrumamos as malas, e quando era quase uma da tarde fomos pro aeroporto, quando chamaram nosso vôo embarcamos e voltamos pra casa, meu pai ficou aliviado de me ver de volta, chegamos em Seattle umas seis da tarde e chegamos em Forks as oito, me despedi do Eddie e dos meus amigos, desfiz as malas e dormi, e depois do que pareceram minutos meu despertador tocou, tomei banho, comi e fui pra aula, já tava com uma saudade imensa do meu namorado, que me recebeu com um caloroso abraço e um beijo.

_ Bom dia amor, e parabéns – ele disse e quando ia me beijar de novo um ogro me tirou do chão pra um abraço.

_ Parabéns Bellinha, agora já pode ser presa **[N/A: não sei se nos EUA é só com 18, mas...].**

**_ **Emm, me solta, e fala baixo não precisa espalhar pra todo mundo.

Depois de receber os parabéns de todos fui pra casa, como amanha teríamos prova ia a tarde ajudar o Edward com a matéria, acabou as aulas e logo a tarde passou rápido, quando cheguei em casa meu pai tava me esperando com duas caixas de presentes.

_ Oi Bells, oi Edward.

_ Oi pai.

_ Olá .

_ Parabéns filha, não é todo o dia que minha menina completa 18 anos.- ele me entregou uma caixa. – Esse é o da sua mãe.

_ Ah!- era um celular novo. É eu tava precisando. – É maravilhoso pai, tenho que ligar pra mamãe.

_ E esse é o meu. – ele disse me entregando uma caixa um pouco maior, quando abri vi que era um netbook lilás.

_ Ah pai não precisava – mentira, lógico. - Obrigada.

_ Nada filha, agora vamos jantar.

Saímos, e quando voltamos o Edward me entregou o presente que ele comprou. Era uma corrente com pingente de coração que abria e dentro tinha uma foto nossa realmente o melhor presente.

Logo a minha semana passou rápido, mas no final dela tive uma notícia surpresa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** Então gente, como eu disse, eu demorei, mas tenho motivos, não briguem comigo, esse capítulo é mais curto, mas o próximo prometo que vai ser maior.

_Agradecimentos a __**Helo Zanon**__**, **__**Bethinha Poloni**__**, **__**JUALLEVATO**__**.**_

Espero que gostem do novo capítulo, e volto não sei quando, não se esqueçam de comentar.

Beijoos ;**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

Até chegar o final da semana com a minha ''surpresa'', passei mal várias vezes, até que depois da aula a Allie aparece lá em casa com uma sacolinha da farmácia com uma caixinha dentro, depois de ela me explicar acabei aceitando e depois de alguns minutos que mais pareceram horas eu tive a tão esperada notícia e eu não podia acreditar, estava chorando compulsivamente.

_ Alice eu não posso acreditar, grávida?

_ Ai eu vou ser tia, bom, mas eu não posso deixar de falar que foi muita irresponsabilidade da sua parte, da sua e do meu irmão, você tem que falar com ele.

_ Eu sei, mas agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar, mais tarde eu passo na sua casa.

_ Ok, amiga não se esqueça, meu irmão nunca vai te abandonar.

_ Eu sei, o Edward nunca faria isso.

Ela saiu e eu fui trabalhar, a tarde passou se arrastando e quando sai fui direto pra casa dos Cullen.

_ Amor? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

_ Edward precisamos conversar.

_ Tá tudo bem Bells? Entra.

_ Podemos ir pro seu quarto?

_ Claro Bells vamos.

Cada batida do meu coração parecia aumentar, não sabia qual seria sua reação, mas sabia que dele eu podia esperar o melhor.

_ Então amor o que é tão sério que você quer conversar?

_ Eddie, lembra todas as vezes que eu passei mal nessas ultimas semanas e você queria saber o que eu tinha?

_ Lembro.

_ Então, hoje eu e a Allie descobrimos o que eu tenho.

_ Sério e o que é?

_ Edward eu to grávida.

_ O QUE?Como isso aconteceu, quer dizer é maravilhoso, mas claro teremos que enfrentar várias coisas e...

_ Isso é sério? Quer dizer você quer continuar comigo mesmo...

_ Bella, eu nunca poderia te abandonar, eu te amo, e sempre estarei aqui, nós podemos até sei lá nos casar.

_ Com 18 anos, a tá.

_ Teremos um filho com 18 anos.

_ Você é demais, mas agora temos a parte mais difícil.

_ Qual? – ele me olhou assustado.

_ Contar pro meu pai, e pros seus.

_ Ah, mas isso tiramos de letra.

_ Aham então tá, vamos pra minha casa.

Alice tava no seu quarto, apenas dissemos pra ela aonde íamos e fomos pra minha casa contar pra fera, quer dizer meu pai.

Chegamos lá e a viatura já estava na frente da minha casa, descemos do carro e percebi que minha respiração estava dez vezes mais acelerada.

_ Calma Bells.

_ Calma? Você não faz ideia do quanto eu queria que você fosse a prova de balas, tipo um vampiro ou sei lá.

_ A tá e você iria se interessar por um vampiro?

_ Quem sabe.

Entramos em casa e meu pai tava vendo TV.

_ Oi garotos.

_ Oi pai, ér pai precisamos falar com você.

_ Conversar? Tá, claro.

Sentamos no sofá e Edward começou a falar.

_ SR. Swan...

_ Charlie, Edward, me chame de Charlie.

_ Ok, Charlie, não pretendemos ficar enrolando na conversa então vamos direto ao ponto. -ele me olhou e eu assenti.

_ Pai, é... eu... eu to grávida. – a cor que tinha no rosto do meu pai sumiu e ele não falou nada.

_ Quero que saiba Charlie que eu assumirei a criança e se preciso nós nos casaremos.

_ Eu... eu... vocês sabem o quão irresponsáveis vocês foram? – apenas assentimos- Mas agora eu vejo que você Edward apesar de ser irresponsável nesse aspecto, é muito responsável com as conseqüências. Então ok, mas sim eu quero que vocês se casem, e você vai contar pra sua mãe.

_ Claro pai, agora nós vamos contar para os pais do Edward.

_ Claro filha, tchau. - não agüentei e abracei meu pai.

_ Obrigada pai.

Fomos para o carro e logo tínhamos chego na casa dos Cullen, mas eu sabia que isso ia ser mais fácil.

_ Eddiezinho, Bellinha e ai?

_ Emm todos tão em casa?

_ Aham, papai acabou de chegar e... o Jazz e a Rose também.- olhei pra trás e vi o carro da Rose chegando.

_ Ok, chame todos pra mim por favor?

_ Tá né.

Ele saiu e logo o Jazz e a Rose entraram.

_ Oi gente, o que foi que cara são essas?

_ Bom já vamos falar Rose.

Todos chegaram a sala e sentaram, Edward sempre ao meu lado segurando a minha mão.

_ Então filho o que vocês têm pra contar pra gente.

_ Pai, mãe, e o resto da galera, é que bom... a Bella... ela... ela tá grávida.

_O QUE?- todos com a exceção da Alice gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

_ Edward isso é tão irresponsável, ainda mais nos tempos de hoje – Carlisle fazia o mesmo discurso de todo mundo, enquanto Esme chorava, creio eu que de emoção.

_ Ah eu vou ter um neto, que felicidade. – Carlisle e Edward reviraram os olhos, e Esme veio me abraçar.- Oh querida meus parabéns.

Depois de todos nos darem parabéns e nos ''criticar'', explicamos, ou melhor o Edward explicou que pretendíamos nos casar e etc, etc.

_ AHHH! Casamento que maravilhoso, eu e a Rose estaremos a frente de tudo não é?

_ Lógico baixinha esse casamento vai ser de arrasar.

_ E eu ajudarei também lógico, alias é meu filho que tá casando, e aposto que a sua mãe vai querer ajudar também.

_ Eu nem falei com ela ainda vou ligar depois.

Depois de conversarmos, liguei pra minha mãe e depois de repetir o que todos falaram ele ficou super feliz, e também quis ajudar no casamento.

O final de semana foi normal, e segunda logo após a aula fui no médico de Seattle com o Edward.

Eu tava bem no inicio da gravidez, duas semanas apenas, mas toda a recomendação era bem vinda, fiquei surpresa ao ver que ninguém em Forks sabia, ainda.

Edward ficava mais super protetor a cada dia, e isso tava me irritando.

_ Ai!- eu tava fazendo o almoço e cortei o dedo, e o Edward já veio todo preocupado.

_ Bella, amor você tá bem?

_ Edward eu só cortei o dedo, calma.

_ Tem certeza, não quer que eu te leve no hospital?

Revirei os olhos.

_ Edward, eu to grávida, não doente.

_ Mas sei lá.

_Ahh! Quer parar de ser tão protetor, isso tá me irritando!

_Ah, é desculpa, estresse não faz bem pro bebê né?

_ Não faz bem pra ninguém Edward.

Essa foi apenas uma das situações estressantes, os dia foram passando e apenas a família sabia da minha gravidez e eu nem queria saber de quando as pessoas descobrissem, e não demorou muito.

Duas semanas depois, comecei a escutar os comentários, e logo todos já sabiam.

_ Precisava imitar a minha amiga, queridinha, não foi você que disse que isso era errado? Engravidar pra prender alguém, isso é o que, insegurança?- Victoria, uma das ''amigas'' da Tânia falou com um sorrisinho nos lábios, antes de eu responder o meu lindo namorado, ér noivo falou.

_ Olha Victoria não precisamos dar satisfação pra ninguém, e a Bella não precisa fazer nada pra me prender, ao contrario da sua amiguinha, que mesmo inventando a historia não iria conseguir. Vamos amor.

Alguns davam parabéns, outros diziam que eu era uma segunda Tânia e que eu só queria, como disse Victoria prender o Edward, eu não ligava, preferia ignorar os comentários, até por que se eu fosse ligar ia estar louca.

No dia Tânia não tinha ido pra aula, parece que ela tinha perdido o bebê, e tava no hospital, por isso que a confusão não foi maior.

Quando cheguei em casa fui guardar minhas coisas no quarto e vi que tinha uma carta em cima da minha cama e eu conhecia aquela caligrafia, era do Jacob.

_Bella,_

_A vida é engraçada não__? Você terminou comigo_

_dizendo que eu não prestava e etc.__ mas agora você_

_tá grávida, do cara que você julgava ser perfeito, espero _

_que logo você abra os olhos sobre ele, e quando isso acontecer_

_eu estarei aqui, esperando por você, por que eu sei que a futura_

_nova vida de vocês, não vai dar certo, vocês não iram ser felizes, _

_ele como qualquer homem vai te trair, e quando seu filho, ou sua _

_filha nascer tome cuidado, pois um louco pode tentar tira-lo de vocês_

_e bem, você vivia me definindo como um, então TOME CUIDADO!_

_Com amor Jacob, o seu futuro. _

Após terminar de ler, reparei que minhas mãos estavam tremendo , e que eu tava chorando, escutei meu pai chegar, mas não conseguia me mexer, sair dali, então meu pai entrou no quarto e me viu e veio me abraçar.

_ Minha filha o que foi que aconteceu?

_ Ele... eu... a carta... meu...-eu não conseguia falar nada, então estendi a carta pra ele que leu com muita atenção, e ao final tava horrorizado, era segunda feira, dia em que o Edward passava a tarde comigo, e que ele almoçava na minha casa, ele teve que ir na casa dele, então depois de alguns minutos de silencio entre eu e o meu pai, a campainha tocou e nenhum de nós se mexeu, até que meu pai se levantou e foi abrir a porta, meu pai deve ter contado o que houve por que o Edward subiu as escadas correndo e logo ele tava com os braços a minha volta.

_ Calma amor, eu não vou deixar aquele idiota tocar em um fio seu ou do nosso filho, não acredite no que ele diz, não é verdade, olha pra mim. – eu tentava parar de chorar, mas tava apavorada. – Olha pra mim Bella. Escuta eu te amo, e nada vai nos separar, você quer mesmo se casar comigo?- assenti- Então vamos nos casar e é isso que importa.

_ Eu já disse que eu te amo, e que você é perfeito?

_ Apesar de eu não concordar com a segunda parte, é você já falou. – ele me abraçou mais forte e me beijou.

Após contar pra Rose e pra Allie, o dia passou rápido, e o outro dia na escola foi pior, bem pior, a Tânia tinha ido pra aula e após saber das novidades ficou super irritada e quando eu tava indo no banheiro sozinha na hora do recreio, ela veio falar comigo.

.

.

.

N/A: Eu sei que dessa vez,de novo eu demorei, mas eu tava cheia de provas e de trabalhos, então apenas hoje consegui terminar um capítulo médio, é um pouco maior que o outro mas nem tanto. Mas falando da fic... e ai gostaram, ou não? A gravidez era tão previsível né, quase todas disseram que ela estaria grávida, mas então o que será que vai rolar entre esse ''encontro'' da Bella e da nossa querida Tânia? Só posso dizer que acho que o que vai acontecer vai surpreender vocês, pelo menos eu espero.

_Agradecimentos a __**Bethinha Poloni**__**, **__**Helo Zanon**__**, **__**JUALLEVATO**__**, **__**Naty Lamas**__ e __**Boneka Cullen**__**.**_

Ah! Ia esquecer de falar, acho que a fic tá acabando, e tem uns três, quatro capítulos ainda, mas não tá decidido, por que eu já tenho todo o resto da fic na cabeça só falta botar no computador

Então, é isso espero que vocês tenham curtido esse capitulo e logo volto com um capitulo novo.

Beijoos ;***


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.

_ Você é muito cara de pau garota sabia?- ignorei e ela continuou. – Você me critica, diz que eu planejava o golpe da barriga e veja que coincidência tá grávida, do Edward ainda por cima.

_ Olha você sabe o nome dele, que evolução.

_ Não se faça de engraçadinha garota, que foi, se tocou que ele não gosta de você e que ele me ama?

_ Não me faça rir garota por que ao contrario de você, ele acreditou em mim, e até já falou em casamento, enquanto eu não precisei engravidar de outra pessoa só pra segurar ele, foi inesperado, um acidente.

_ A tá me engana que eu gosto.

_ Eu amo o Edward e ele me ama, eu não precisava ter feito nada, mas aconteceu o que eu posso fazer? Agora com licença. – falei saindo do banheiro e indo em direção as escadas, para descer e ir para o refeitório.

_ Espera ai garota, não terminei com você. – ela falou puxando meu braço antes de eu descer.

_ Mas eu terminei com você Tânia. – puxei meu braço e quando ia descer o primeiro degrau senti um empurrão e a ultima coisa que vi ou escutei foi Tânia dizendo.

_ Ops! Foi um acidente. – e depois tudo escureceu.

**Edward Pov.**

Estranho, a Bella ainda não tinha voltado do banheiro e já tava acabando o recreio, eu tava preocupado.

O sinal bateu e fui junto com Alice pra sala, quando vi um pessoal reunido um pouco a frente e escutei Alice berrando, ela tinha visto algo, já que ela tinha ido um pouco mais a frente, corri pra ver o que era e levei um choque.

Bella, a minha Bella, tava caída no chão na frente da escada, com um corte muito grande na testa que tava sangrando muito, a emergência já tava chegando, mas a minha vontade foi de tirar ela dali e levar eu mesmo.

A diretora já tinha chego e tava tentando afastar o pessoal, eu tava ajoelhado ao lado dela com Alice chorando nos braços do Jazz, e Rose nos do Emm, agora todos estavam aqui.

A emergência chegou e levou pro hospital mais próximo, a diretora não quis deixar eu ir, mas depois acabou aceitando, o pessoal também quis ir mas a diretora achou que seria demais. Na ambulância fui segurando a mão da Bella e acariciando sua barriga o tempo todo, quando chegamos a Bella foi levada direto para os casos de emergência e meu pai que a atendeu.

Depois do que pareceram horas, meu pai veio me dar a noticia.

_ Filho.

_ Pai, até que enfim, o que aconteceu?Como que a Bella tá? E o bebê?

_ Edward, calma, a Bella tá bem, mas ainda tá desacordada, teve apenas um corte na cabeça e não fraturou nada. – senti uma onda de alivio. – Mas, - sempre tem um MAS. – na queda ela cometeu um aborto espontâneo e perdeu o bebê.

_ O que?- meu pai me abraçou e ficamos um tempo ali, o meu pai me abraçando e eu chorando, já tinha me acostumado com a ideia de que eu ia ser pai.

**Bella Pov. **

Acordei sentindo muita dor na cabeça e no corpo, eu não acredito que a Tânia tinha mesmo me empurrado escada a baixo. Olhei ao redor, e deduzi que eu tava no hospital e vi que o Edward tava sentado numa poltrona ao meu lado.

_ Oi amor, que bom que você acordou. – reparei nos olhos inchados dele.

_ Oi, o que aconteceu?

_ Com você nada, não quebrou nada, apenas um corte na cabeça.

_ O que você quer dizer com ''com você''?- falei sentindo as lagrimas invadir meus olhos.

_ Bella... você... você perdeu o bebê. – no momento que comecei a chorar o Edward veio me abraçar e choramos, abraçados, não podia acreditar.

_ Ela... foi ela... culpa dela... – não conseguia completar a frase.

_ Que foi amor?

_ Foi ela Edward, Tânia, ela me empurrou da escada e fez eu perder o nosso filho .

_ Depois a gente resolve isso amor, agora você precisa descansar.

Tentei dormir, mas não conseguia, aquele bebezinho que tava crescendo dentro de mim já não tava mais lá, não conseguia parar de

chorar, e o Edward sempre ao meu lado.

Fui liberada no mesmo dia, em Forks todos já sabiam e em casa meu pai evitava falar do assunto, ele havia avisado a minha mãe que também havia chorado muito, como Esme, Allie e Rose.

Os dias foram passando, a diretora conseguiu pegar na câmera do corredor o momento que eu ''caí'', achou um brinco no topo da escada, e Tânia foi comprovada ''culpada'', a punição demorou pra ser informada, mas até que foi boa, ela foi suspensa por duas semanas e teria que fazer trabalho voluntário numa casa de repouso e numa creche, por tempo indeterminado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O fim do ano foi se aproximando cada vez mais, a formatura do Jazz, da Rose e do Emm também, nas paredes só se via os informes da formatura, a festa seria realizada no colégio mesmo, assim como a colação.

O Jacob não estudava mais lá, mas na saída do colégio ele sempre tava lá com uma moto preta me encarando, eu tava com medo, muito medo, e isso só piorou no dia que eu recebi outra carta dele.

_Eu avisei,_

_Eu disse que você não seria feliz, mas agora fique esperta_

_Não tem a filha, mas tem a mãe._

_Olhe por onde você anda!_

_Beijos Jacob! _

Dessa vez Edward tava do meu lado, e é sério nunca o vi com tanta raiva que ele tava.

_ Bella, a gente tem que denunciar pra polícia isso é ameaça.

_ Caso você não lembre Edward, meu pai é a polícia ele e o Mark.

_ Mais me ajuda, ele é seu pai, faria qualquer coisa para o seu bem estar.

_ E você por acaso imagina meu pai prendendo o Jacob? É só ele reunir aquela ganguezinha que ele faz parte e deu, deixam vulneráveis os dois grandes policiais de Forks. - disse a última parte com certa ironia.

_É você tem razão, mas eu to preocupado Bella, de agora em diante você não anda mais sozinha, aquele cara é louco e eu não sei o que ele é capaz de fazer, e no trabalho toma cuidado com o Mike, ele era amigo do Jacob e eu não sei o quanto dessa amizade ainda resta.

_ Tudo bem Edward, na loja não tem como eles planejarem pra fazer algo, a mãe do Mike sempre tá na loja, vendo o que ele anda aprontando.

_ Mesmo assim, toma cuidado amor, não sei o que eu faria se algo acontecesse com você.

Edward me deixava mais segura, ele sempre tava do meu lado, pra me proteger, mas eu tinha que admitir Jacob tava me dando medo.

Os dias continuaram a passar rápido, e mais cartas de Jacob chegavam na minha casa, no meu quarto, e sempre ''diziam'' a mesma coisa, pra eu tomar cuidado, que eu era dele, que eu não seria feliz e coisas do gênero, Mike agia de um modo estranho, vivia me olhando, e falando sozinho, realmente Forks é muito perigosa.

A formatura foi chegando, e os garotos como bons cavalheiros, já tinham comprado as nossas entradas pro baile.

No inicio da semana, que seria realizada a formatura, Alice e Rose nos levaram, como sempre, para o shopping, comprar os vestidos, e nossa gastaram muito, com roupas, sapatos, acessórios e é claro Rose marcou o salão, quanto eu e Allie,... bom ela ia cuidar de tudo.

Então, depois de uma semana sem cartas do Jacob, o dia da formatura.

Alice me torturou, por quase seis horas, arrumando meu cabelo, me maquiando, ajeitando a roupa do jeito que ela gostava, mas as seis horas não foram só pra mim, ela também se arrumou nesse horário, mas sempre me pedia ajuda, se o sapato combinava com o vestido, se o vestido combinava com a maquiagem, e essas coisas e no final tínhamos amado o resultado.

Alice como sempre parecia uma princesa, um vestido roxo bem justo, que ficava no meio da coxa, um peep toe lilás, os cabelos curtos lisos, com as pontas onduladas, e maquiagem bem marcada nos olhos.

Já eu tava com vestido rosa Pink, um peep toe preto, um coque desarrumado, e maquiagem com foco na boca bem rosa, e olhos bem escuros, coisas da Alice.

Os meninos nos esperavam na sala, da mansão dos Cullen, e conversavam animadamente, mas incrivelmente a conversa cessou enquanto eu e a Allie descíamos as escadas, e olhei para frente e vi meu namorado me olhando com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, corei instantaneamente, e vi que ele estava muito lindo, um assovia me tirou dos meus devaneios, lógico, Emmett.

Depois deles nos dizerem que estávamos lindas, e nos criticarem pelo tamanho da roupa, ficamos sentados esperando Rosalie que tava terminando de se arrumar no quarto do Emm, e de repente ela apareceu, e como sempre tava linda.

Um vestido longo vermelho, que era simples, mas era provocante, com uma fenda gigante, ressaltava a cor da sua pele, seus longos cabelos loiros estavam um pouco preso e o resto soltos e a maquiagem destacava cada canto do seu rosto, então enfim fomos para a formatura.

Enquanto sentávamos de frente pro palco, aonde estavam as cadeiras dos formandos, os três formandos iam para fila aonde estavam o resto dos alunos.

A colação de grau foi muito bonita e não demorou muito, depois fomos jantar num restaurante em Port Angeles, e voltamos antes das onze pra encarar o baile.

Dançamos e rimos muito, e quando eram quase duas da manha, meu telefone tocou, estranhei, meu pai sabia que eu tava ali e que eu ia dormir na casa do Edward, fui pra fora do ginásio pra atender e o Eddie foi comigo, por que segundo ele era muito perigoso ir para rua sendo o horário que era.

Mas, fui, ou melhor fomos surpreendidos, Jacob, junto com dois amigos, esperavam na frente de um carro.

Os dois rapazes avançaram para o Edward, com um revolver em mãos.

_Entra no carro Bella. – fiquei estática, segurando o braço do Edward. – AGORA!

De repente um dos caras me puxou e me jogou nos braços do Jacob enquanto o outro tinha a arma apontada pra cabeça do Edward.

_ NÃO! EDWARD! ME LARGA JACOB.

_ Calma, minha Bella, se você ficar tranquila eu deixo ele viver.

_ BELLA!

De repente, o carro acelerou, e eu escutei um barulho muito alto como um... um... Ai Meu Deus... um tiro. Em seguida, ouvi um carro vindo atrás do que eu tava. Tentei ver o que tinha acontecido, mas em segundos, já não tava mais no colégio.

_ NÃO! O QUE... – e de repente não vi mais nada.

**Edward Pov. **

Não posso acreditar, em um segundo Bella tava aqui do meu lado, e agora Jacob levou ela, um dos amigos dele, deu um tiro pro alto, e foi embora, e agora várias pessoas tavam no pátio.

Peguei meu carro, e logo Emm e Jazz, já tavam no carro comigo, querendo saber o que aconteceu, e logo com a velocidade que eu tava indo já conseguia ver o carro aonde a minha Bella tava.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Então pessoas queridaas, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, creio eu, acho que depois, faço um capítulo extra.

E é isso, o que acharam desse capítulo, da Bella ter perdido o bebê, e depois ter sido seqüestrada pelo Jacob?

O que será que vai acontecer hein...

Pra quem quiser ver as roupas e penteados ai estão :

**Alice: **

**Vestido:**

.

**Bella:**

**Vestido:**

./3527/3798927540_

**Cabelo:**

.

**Rose:**

**Vestido:**

.

**Cabelo:**

./_hplyd8_

_ Agradecimentos a __**JUALLEVATO**__,__**Maria Clara Galeano**__,__**Boneka Cullen**__. _

_E também aquelas que lêem e não comentam._

Espero voltar logo, pensar em um final beeem legal ook ?

Beijooos e comentem ;**


	16. Chapter 16

_Gente mudança de planos, esse é o penúltimo capítulo._

Capítulo 16.

Enquanto meu carro acelerava meu telefone tocou.

_ É ruim né Edward, perder alguém que você ama.

_ Solta ela desgraçado.

_ Nem pensar, ela agora é minha.

_ O que você quer em troca, Jacob, qualquer coisa, mas me devolve ela.

_ Não quero nada, eu já disse, ela é minha, MINHA!

_ Deixa eu falar com ela!

_ Agora ela não pode, mas depois eu falo pra ela que você ligou. Desiste Cullen, você ainda não aprendeu, ela me AMA! – dizendo isso deu uma risada, e desligou o celular.

_ Esse cara é maluco, eu tenho que alcançar ele. – consegui ultrapassar o carro do amigo dele, e coloquei o carro ao lado do Rabbit dele. – Larga ela, seu idiota. – Olhei pra dentro do carro e vi a Bella caída no banco de trás- o que você fez com ela?

_ Eu não fiz nada, ela só tá cansada de ficar ao seu lado, e agora tem a oportunidade de descansar um pouco.

_ EDWARD, O CARRO! – Emmett me avisou uns segundos antes de um carro avançar sobre o meu na direção oposta, por pouco consegui desviar, e rodei um pouco na pista e fiquei pra trás, mas logo tomei o ritmo e voltei a seguir o carro.

De repente, vi um penhasco logo a frente, e vi que o Jacob, tava indo em direção a ele, novamente coloquei meu volvo ao lado do dele e ele gritou.

_ Cullen, se ela não for minha, não vai ser de mais ninguém, mas ela vai permanecer ao meu lado eternamente, e já que ela não quer por bem, vai ser por mal.

**N/A: aconselho –quem quiser se emocionar,pelo menos espero- ler essa parte escutando a musica:**

**My immortal - Evanescence **

**.com/watch?v=B-A-4NQfFRs**

E dizendo isso, acelerou mais o carro, freei o meu e de repente, ele fez o que eu mais temia, jogou o carro penhasco a baixo, sai do carro e fui correndo em direção a ponta de lá.

_ NÃO! BELLA! BELLA! MINHA BELLA! – logo senti as lágrimas vindo no meu rosto, não podia ter perdido o amor da minha vida, a mulher da minha vida, ou melhor, a minha vida.

_ Calma mano – Emmett disse me segurando e me impedindo de pular. – Já chamamos a polícia e a emergência, eles tão vindo.

_ Não posso esperar, eu tenho que ir lá embaixo, a vida não pode ser tão injusta e me tirar as duas coisas tão importantes, as mais importantes da minha vida, a razão de eu existir.

_ Mas assim você não resolve nada Edward, eles já estão vindo, seus pais, o pai da Bella, e as garotas também.

_ NÃO INTERESSA EU QUERO A BELLA AQUI E AGORA. – e quando ia me jogar as autoridades chegaram.

Depois de quase duas horas de busca, os bombeiros encontraram o carro e tiraram de lá dois corpos, da Bella e do Jacob.

Ele só teve alguns ferimentos e tava desacordado, mas a Bella tava muito mal, assim que ela foi trazida pra cima foi direto pra uma ambulância, e antes da ambulância ir para o hospital, meu pai junto com os enfermeiros fizeram os primeiros socorros.

_ Pessoal- meu pai depois de uns 10 minutos veio falar com a gente.- ele tá bem, mas ela, ela bateu com a cabeça e bem ela não resistiu e, é ela...

_ NÃO! – sai correndo e fui pro lado da maca aonde tava ela. – Bella, amor, meu amor, acorda, não me deixa eu amo você, fica comigo, por favor, por favor. – ela não reagia, não respirava, minhas lágrimas eram derramadas no seu corpo, dei um ''último'' beijo desesperado nela, vendo que ela não reagia olhei para meu pai e vi que todos estavam chorando, e eu e o pai dela estávamos inconsoláveis – NÃO! NÃO! ISSO NÃO PODE TÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO.

_ Filho, calma vem.

_ O QUE EU FIZ PAI POR QUE TAO ME TIRANDO TUDO DE MIM, O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADO?

_ Meu filho você...- de repente ouvimos um barulho e vi que a Bella tinha voltado e tava tossindo, mas logo voltou a inconsciência pra alivio geral, e principalmente meu.

_ Vamos levar pro hospital, vamos.

E assim lá no hospital, passei as horas mais angustiadas da minha vida.

Depois um deja vu veio em minha cabeça, meu pai caminhava com a cabeça baixa em nossa direção, me levantei no mesmo instante.

_ E ai pai como ela tá?

_ Bom , o Jacob teve duas costelas fraturadas, alguns cortes, e já acordou.

_ Tá, ele não me interessa e ela a Bella?

_ Ela fraturou o braço, também tem alguns cortes, mas ainda tá inconsciente, e o caso dela é grave, foi encontrada uma substancia no sangue, parece um tipo de anestesia, um liquido pra fazer as pessoas desmaiarem, então ela já estava inconsciente, e ficou mais tempo presa no carro, então ela pode ter alguma seqüela desse acidente.

_ Que tipo de seqüela?

_ Não tenho certeza, pode ser qualquer coisa, temos que esperar ela acordar.

_ Posso ficar com ela agora?

_ Pode.

Fui para o quarto em que ela tava, e fiquei sentado ao seu lado esperando a minha princesa açodar. Depois de duas horas, finalmente ela acordou.

_ Oi amor, que bom que você acordou.

_ Amor? Edward? Você cresceu aonde eu to? O que aconteceu?

_ Como assim, você foi ''sequestrada'' pelo Jacob, e como assim você cresceu?

_ Pelo Jake? Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas, ele é meu amigo, e da onde vocês se conhecem? Ele foi embora duas semanas antes de vocês chegaram, e como assim amor?

_ Ah não – ela tinha perdido uma parte da memória – Bella, você se lembra por acaso do seu aniversário de 15 anos?- queria ver até quanto ela não se lembrava.

_ Como assim? Quantos anos eu tenho?

_ Ah não, PAI! – na mesma hora ele veio, e a minha ''teoria'' foi confirmada, ela havia perdido a memória, não se lembrava de nada depois de ter ido embora, não se lembrava que havia voltado, do casamento da mãe, do namoro com o Jacob, da gravidez, e o que mais me chateava, o nosso namoro.

Ela foi liberada no dia seguinte, e conforme os dias fossem passando eu e a galera saíamos com ela, e tentávamos fazer ela lembrar, mas era inútil, ela não se lembrava de nada, o que nos deixava muito triste, até que um dia ela ''explodiu''.

Nós seis estávamos em um shopping com ela, e Alice tinha levado algumas fotos, cartas, e etc.

_ Então aqui foi em Miami onde a gente passou o seu aniversário. Você se lembra? –ela negou. Alice fazia de tudo pra ajudar, mas nada acontecia.

_ Por que eu e o Edward estamos de mãos dadas? – ainda não tínhamos contado do nosso namoro.

_ É que bem vocês são namorados.

_ O que eu e o Eddie, mas somos apenas amigos, não? – Alice negou e foi aí que ela se tocou da aliança em sua mão.

_ A quanto tempo ? Alias em que mês estamos?

_ Dezembro, e estamos namorando a quase cinco meses.

_ Nossa, por que será que eu não lembro de nada.

_ Não sei, mas, relaxa, logo, logo as lembranças virão.

_ Espero.

_ Ah olha essa Bella, - Alice continuava a tentar. – Lembrou?

_ Não – e ela começou a chorar – eu já disse que não, não me lembro de nada, e nunca vou lembrar. – e de repente ela saiu correndo.

_ Bella! – e sai atrás dela.

Logo a alcancei e a abracei.

_ Shiiu, calma, calma – isso me soava familiar, me lembrava quando a Bella terminou com o Jacob Idiota Black. – Calma você vai se lembrar, quando for a hora.

_ Quando vai ser essa hora? To cansada de não lembrar nada.

_ Calma você vai conseguir. – e assim foram passando os dias, e nada dela lembrar, nem ao menos que ela dizia que me amava também não nos aproximávamos como antes, e assim que veio o inicio das aulas, em fevereiro, as coisas pareciam piorar.

Tânia ficava se jogando em cima de mim e dizia que eu tava solteiro e tinha que aproveitar, ela ainda inventava histórias e a Bella como não se lembrava de nada acreditava, e quando íamos desmentir, ela sempre ficava balançada.

Na segunda semana de aula houve uma festa pra comemorar, festa a fantasia.

Eu fui com a primeira coisa que pensei: Vampiro. Só vi o pessoal quando tava no ginásio, o Emmett tava de homem de ferro, e a Rose de viúva negra, o Jazz tava de Harry Potter, e a Alice vestida de bruxa de Hogwarts, e por último vi a Bella, vestida de vampira, ri quando vi que combinamos, e ela tava muito linda, com um sapato de salto preto um vestido justo e curto preto, uma meia calça arrastão, uma capa roxa, os cabelos soltos e maquiagem bem pesada.

_ Oi você tá linda.

_ Obrigada, você também – ela corou no mesmo instante.

Na hora começou a tocar a nossa música – Need you Now.

_ Quer dançar comigo?

_ Adoraria.

E fomos pro centro da pista, onde agora estavam reunidos vários casais, ficamos apenas abraçados rodando, mais pro final da música ela olhou pra mim.

_ Essa música tem algum sentido pra mim, ou pra você?

_ Na verdade pra nós, foi a música que tocou quando a gente se beijou pela primeira vez, na verdade, a gente cantou essa música.

_ Eu cantei na frente de alguém?

_ Sim, mas depois eu te explico.

Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos chocolates, e vi neles o que eu mais amava, o amor que ela tinha por mim, e não resisti, fui me aproximando devagar, meio que como um pedido, e ela concedeu, e foi ao som de Need you Now, que nos beijamos – pra ela- pela primeira vez, de novo.

**Bella Pov. **

Desde que eu abri os olhos no hospital, me sentia uma inútil, eu queria me lembra, mas não conseguia.

Voltei pra escola, e uma tal de Tânia, ficava falando uns negócios pra mim, mas não sabia se devia acreditar.

Na outra semana, teve uma festa, a fantasia, a Alice disse que eu deveria ir de vampira, afinal a moda era essa, então segui seu conselho ela comprou vestido, sapato, maquiagem e tudo mais, na festa, fiquei surpresa ao ver que o Edward também tava de vampiro, na verdade eu ri quando percebi que ele tava vestido daquele jeito.

Depois de nos falarmos rápido, fomos dançar, e na pista de dança conversamos mais um pouco, e ele começou a apenas me olhar e quando olhei dentro de seus olhos verde esmeralda vi alguma coisa familiar e logo depois ele foi se aproximando de mim, creio eu que pra me beijar, come se fosse pedir permissão e eu é claro concedi, e nós nos beijamos, depois que nos separamos muitas coisas vieram na minha cabeça como um flash, fiquei estática olhando pro chão, quando eu me lembrei de quando eu voltei, quando comecei a namorar com o Jacob, quando terminei com ele, quando o Edward se declarou pra mim e começamos a namorar, quando a gente transou a primeira vez, a nossa viagem pra Miami, a minha gravidez e finalmente a noite que o Jacob me ''sequestrou'', como eu não pude lembrar de tudo ,agora tava tudo tão claro.

_ Bella você tá bem.

_ Edward.

_ É – ele me olhou meio preocupado.

Comecei a sorrir.

_ Meu Edward, meu amor. – e beijei-o novamente. Ele nos separou delicadamente.

_ Bella como assim ? – ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Agora eu me lembro de tudo Edward, de tudo, e to muito chateada de como pude esquecer.

_ AH! – ele me pegou no colo e me girou. – Até que enfim, não agüentava mais ficar longe de você, da sua boca. – E me beijou novamente. – Eu amo você.

_ Não, eu amo você.

Assim que perceberam o que tinha acontecido, meus amigos vieram me abraçar, me beijar e tudo mais.

_ Espera Edward, o que aconteceu com o Jacob?

_ O caso dele não foi tão grave quanto o seu, mas logo após, foi levado pra uma clínica de reabilitação.

_ Espero que não saia de lá tão cedo.

_ Ele não vai.

Depois fomos pra fora, e lá caminhamos de mãos dadas, não ficava tão feliz assim, a muito tempo.

_ Eu tava morrendo de saudades dessa Bella.

_ E eu de me lembrar de você, como é bom estarmos juntos, também senti falta disso, e disso – e demos um beijo apaixonado.

Agora sim, as coisas iam voltar a ser como era.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Então como já tinha avisado esse foi o penúltimo capítulo, não queria deixar assim tudo pro final, espero que vocês tenham gostado, o próximo e último capítulo, vai ser menor, e não sei quando postarei.

E deixem mais reviews, só me deixaram 3 do capítulo 15.

_Agradecimentos a __**JUALLEVATO**__, __**Helo Zanon**__e __**Boneka Cullen**__._

E quem ler e gostar, por favor, não se acanhem comentem ook?

Beijooos e volto logo ;**


	17. O final

Capítulo 17. – O final

Os dias voltaram a ser como eram antes, Tânia, parou de me perturbar, parecia que finalmente tinha caído a ficha e ela viu que o Edward não era apaixonado por ela, assim como os dias, os meses foram se passando, continuei a trabalhar na loja dos Newton, e tudo estava normal até que ele voltou.

Estávamos a dois meses da formatura (Alice ficava se lamentando todos os dias do ano, pois o Jazz, a Rose e o Emm, tinham ido para Dartmouth, e se viam pouco, apesar de que se falavam todos os dias), estávamos indo para o refeitório quando esbarrei com alguém.

_ Ah, me descul... – me calei quando percebi quem era – Jacob?

_ Ah, Bella, era com você mesmo que eu queria falar. – no mesmo instante, Edward que tava do meu lado, me puxou pra trás e se colocou a minha frente. – Calma, eu ...

_ Se você encostar nela novamente...

_ Edward, eu vim pedir desculpa. – é parece que algumas coisas mudaram por aqui. – A vocês dois, eu agi como um idiota, perdi minha amiga, achando que era apaixonado por ela, e que ela era apaixonada por mim, me desculpa mesmo, enfim, na clínica onde eu fiquei eu aprendi a me controlar e ver que eu tava errado o tempo todo. – de repente, um rosto conhecido apareceu ao lado de Jacob. – Ah, amor, pessoal acho que vocês já conhecem a Leah não é?- assentimos – bom depois de alguns desentendimentos nós voltamos a namorar, então acho que isso.

No mesmo instante que ele dizia aquelas palavras, vi o Jacob de alguns anos atrás e não o maluco que tentou me matar, não resisti e fui abraçá-lo, todos, inclusive ele ficaram espantados.

_ Esse é o Jacob que eu conheço.

_ Obrigada Bella, bom agora temos que ir, tchau.

_ Tchau. – dissemos todos juntos, depois de eles já estarem longe eu disse – Não é maravilhoso?

_ Será que não é nenhum truque hein Bella?

_ Não, acho que não.

_ Como que você sabe?

_ Eu vi um brilho no olhar dele, um brilho que eu não via há muito tempo.

Fomos para o refeitório e estávamos discutindo sobre faculdades. Tínhamos decidido há algum tempo que iríamos para Dartmouth, junto com o resto da galera, já havíamos sido aceitos, Alice iria fazer moda junto com a Rose, só que a Rose já iria para terceira fase, Edward faria medicina e eu arquitetura, nós não queríamos morar nos dormitórios da faculdade, por que segundo Rosalie, eram horríveis, então iríamos alugar, ou comprar uma casa, tipo uma república.

Já tinha avisado da minha saída na loja, e umas duas semanas antes da formatura, tava saindo de lá, quando o Mike, tipo pirou.

O Edward tinha ido me buscar, e tava indo pro carro e quando pisei na rua, senti um puxão no braço, quando olhei vi que Mike tava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, e tinha uma flor, que eu não consegui identificar, nas mãos.

_ Bella, por favor, não vá. – na hora olhei pro carro e vi que o Edward tava quase saindo do carro, mas tava com uma cara de que queria rir. – Fica comigo.

_ Como assim Mike? Pirou? Eu vou pra faculdade.

_ Larga ele, eu amo você fica comigo. – na hora pensei cadê as câmeras?

_ Isso é uma brincadeira?

_ Não claro que não.

_ O Mike, por favor, larga ela, a gente tem um compromisso. – Edward falou tentando acalmar a situação, e o riso.

_ Não, ela não ama você. Fica Bella.

_ MIKE! ANDA MEU FILHO TEM UM MONTE DE COISA PRA VOCE FAZER! – a voz da mãe do Mike era muito alta.

Ele me soltou e derrotado entrou na loja, fui pro carro e quando fechamos as portas, nos olhamos e começamos rir.

Já tínhamos comprado os vestidos, no melhor estilo Alice, passamos uma tarde no shopping, dedicada só para as nossas roupas.

No início da semana que seria realizada a nossa formatura, a Rose, o Emm e o Jazz, chegaram em Forks, especialmente para comemorar a nossa, como diria o Emm, ''liberdade'', em parte eu concordava, já que sairíamos do colégio e iríamos pra faculdade, mas acho que lá não teriam garotas malucas pelo meu namorado, garotos que eram meus amigos e se apaixonaram por mim, professores malucos e essas coisas, apesar de que isso tem em qualquer lugar, principalmente as garotas caindo em cima do MEU Edward.

Nós já tínhamos decidido iríamos mesmo comprar uma casa perto de Dartmouth, com seis quartos, dois andares, e depois de muito insistir, os nossos pais, e principalmente meu pai, deixaram, e ficou assim, a casa foi presente dos nossos queridos pais, que guardaram

dinheiro o ano inteiro, e nós iríamos pagar a faculdade e se precisássemos eles nos ajudariam, e também iríamos arranjar empregos, o que nos ajudaria bastante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enfim chegou, talvez um dos dias mais esperado pela maioria, o dia em que finalmente viraríamos ''adultos''.

Já estava quase na hora, e ainda, eu e Alice estávamos no salão terminando de nos arrumar, ainda iríamos para a casa dela, nos vestir e só ai iríamos pro ginásio, junto é claro com os nossos inseparáveis namorados, mas dessa vez o Jazz que ficaria na ''platéia''.

Quando deu sete horas, fomos ''liberadas'', e fomos pra casa, subimos a escada correndo, e quando chegamos lá, meu telefone tocou.

_ Alo?

_ Bells, sou eu.

_ Oi pai.

_ Só pra avisar que eu já estou aqui, e sua mãe também, junto do marido dela, e os seus sogros também. – ri com o desespero que aquelas palavras causaram na boca do meu pai.

_ Ok pai, daqui a pouco estamos ai.

_ Tudo bem, beijo filha.

_ Beijo. – desliguei e fui me vestir.

Alice tava linda, os cabelos com um aplique, o qual os deixou no meios das costas, um arranjo pequeno, prendia um lado do seu cabelo, e leves cacho brotavam nas pontas, a maquiagem como sempre leve nos lábios e forte nos olhos, o vestido como não podia deixar de ser, rosa Pink, frente única decotado, o qual formava um x nas costas – na parte de cima- e deixava uma parte dela(costas) nua, bem justo e comprido e na parte de trás continha uma pequena cauda, e uma fenda que começava no meio da coxa.

Já eu tava com uma trança desarrumada, com uns enfeites no meio do cabelo, que dava um ar moderno, uma maquiagem parecida com a da Alice, só que da cor do meu vestido, e finalmente meu vestido, posso dizer que foi amor a primeira vista, nada parecido comigo e com a minha personalidade, meu vestido era branco com prata, de alças, levemente decotado e bordado na parte do tronco, um bordado vinha até o início da coxa, aonde começava uma fenda também, justo na parte de cima e mais solto na parte de baixo, e na parte de trás meio aberto até no meio das costas.

Quando estávamos prontas descemos e vimos nossos namorados conversando no sofá, e quando estávamos quase no último degrau reparamos que eles nos olhavam, quer dizer babavam.

_ Como sempre, linda. –Edward disse se levantando e vindo para o meu lado, Jazz fez o mesmo.

_ Lindas, Edward, lindas. – Jazz disse arrancando um suspiro de Alice.

_ Então, vamos?

Assentimos, e fomos para os carros, eu fui com o Eddie e a Allie com o Jazz, claro.

Em menos de dez minutos chegamos no ginásio, e logo Jazz nos ''abandonou'' , e fomos para a fila dos formandos, agradeci mentalmente que o colégio tinha ''banido'' as batas quase usavam antes, que eram horríveis.

A fila que antes era por ordem alfabética, agora era como a gente quisesse, então é lógico que fiquei entre a minha melhor amiga e cunhada e meu melhor amigo e namorado. No início da fila tinha um carinha que perguntava para cada um o seu nome e passava para o mestre de cerimônia e assim depois de alguns minutos todos já estavam em seus lugares.

A cerimônia estava passando rápido, e logo chegou a vez do orador, que era a Alice, depois de um belo discurso, Alice voltou para o meu lado, e logo os diplomas e prêmios foram sendo entregues.

_ E o premio de melhor aluno, por seu desempenho acadêmico desse ano escolar vai para... – a diretora tentava fazer uma voz de suspense – A aluna Isabella Swan.- Fique super impressionada, quer dizer, eu sabia que era uma das mais inteligentes da classe, mas não que era a mais – não querendo me achar.

Levantei bem calma, e fui receber meu premio, junto com o meu diploma.

_ Parabéns Srta. Swan espero que você sempre continue assim.

_ Obrigada diretora.

Voltei para o meu lugar, e outros nomes foram chamados, para receber o diploma, e logo quando eu vi a cerimônia tinha acabado.

Saímos e todos juntos – Swan, Cullen e Hale - fomos jantar. Após o jantar seria realizado o baile, o qual só nós jovens iríamos, quando chegamos no ginásio, perto da meia noite uma estranha sensação me invadiu.

_ Bella? Tá tudo bem? – Edward perguntou apertando minha mão.

_ Tudo, é só que, caramba já faz um ano, e se meu telefone tocar eu não vou atender.

Edward riu e falou.

_ Amor já passou, mas antes de entrarmos eu queria falar com você.

_ Tá bom.

Falamos pro pessoal aonde iríamos, e saímos, fui sendo guiada pelo Edward já que eu não fazia ideia da onde eu tava indo, a mão dele suava e ele parecia nervoso.

_ Eddie você tá bem?

_ To.

Logo chegamos ao local, um pequeno jardim rodeado de flores, perto do colégio.

_ Então Bells, primeiro é que... Você sabe que assim... É... Eu amo muito muito, mesmo, você... E... Bom...

_ Fala logo Eddie.

_ Bella, eu quero que você responda uma coisa. – ele respirou fundo e falou. – Quer casar comigo? – é por essa eu não esperava, eu agora encarava ele com a boca aberta. – Assim amor, não é pra casar agora, é só pra ter um compromisso maior, noivado, quando estivermos prontos, após a faculdade, nós nos casamos. – eu continuava olhando pra ele sem dizer uma palavra. – Então Bells, essa é a hora que você responde.

_ Eu... Eu... É claro que eu aceito amor. – e me joguei em cima dele.

_ Ufa que bom. – dizendo isso tirou uma caixinha do bolso se ajoelhou e pediu. – Isabella Marie Swan, aceita ser minha esposa?

Murmurei um sim, enquanto lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos.

_ Então, acho que agora podemos voltar pra lá.

Quando voltamos Alice no mais estilo Alice de ser, já veio em cima da gente.

_ Eu já venho. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e saiu e logo em seguida Alice acompanhada de Rose vieram falar comigo.

_ Por que demoraram tanto?

_ Alice a gente não demorou dez minutos. - ela fez um biquinho, mas logo desfez.

_ Então, por que tanta alegria?

_ Bom, digamos que o Edward tomou uma decisão séria e quis compartilhar comigo, na verdade me questionar.

_ Sobre... – as duas perguntaram super ansiosas com os olhos brilhantes.

_ Ah... – levantei a mão que tinha a aliança e no mesmo instante elas começaram a berrar.

_ Não acredito, vocês vão se casar.

_ Alice calma.

_ Não ela tem razão, que demais.

_ Eu sei, eu sei, mas o casamento vai ser só depois da faculdade, agora é só um compromisso mais sério.

_ Ah que pena, já tava tendo ideias, várias ideias.

_ Mas você vai ter que adiar Alice. – Edward falou vindo ao meu lado e me segurando pela cintura.

_ Eu sei Edward. – ela falou dando as costas para a gente.

_ Ela tem que aprender a receber um não.

_ Acredite Bells, a gente tenta fazer isso a muito tempo.

O resto do baile foi como sempre uma comédia, as piadas do Emm, as birras da Allie e as trapalhadas de alguns formandos.

Agora tudo ia ser diferente, eu tava noiva do Edward, só precisávamos falar com os nossos pais, ia pra faculdade, e ia começar a viver pelas minhas custas, enfim esses anos iam ser ótimos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Não acredito que daqui a quatro dias minhas aulas começam, tínhamos chego ontem a noite, na casa, a nova casa em New Hampshire, ainda estávamos nos ajeitamos, mas eu já estava me acostumando.

No dia seguinte fomos dar uma volta no campus da universidade, e por incrível que pareça vi alguns rostos familiares.

Estávamos passando em frente a biblioteca, quando alguém esbarrou no Edward.

_ Opa, descul... – a ''garota desastrada'' se calou quando reconheceu, e eu tive vontade de fazer ela calar quando eu reconheci.

_ Eddiezinho, esquisita, pessoal, que coincidencia. – Tania. A pessoal que eu menos queria ver.

_ Como voce foi aceita hein? Teve que pagar pra alguem?

_ Que foi ? Duvida da minha capacidade?

_ Que capacidade? Você não tem nenhuma capacidade.

_ Que seja, bom agora eu tenho que ir, nos vemos mais tarde. – dizendo isso ela piscou pro Edward e saiu rebolando.

É seriam longos semestres.

**N/A:** Entao pessoal, é isso, esse é o último capítulo de ''Amor ou amizade?''. Espero que voces tenham gostado desse final, e de toda a fic. E to avisando desde já, vai ter a continuação, a segunda temporada, a qual eu devo começar a escrever no ano que vem, sem previsão de mes , por que eu vou começar a escrever outra fic logo.

_Agradecimentos a __**Helo Zanon**__ , __**JUALLEVATO**__, __**Boneka Cullen**__, __**gby00**__, __**Naty Lamas**__ , __**Lariis star**__,__**Tatiiiz' Cullen**__, __**Bethinha Poloni**__**, **__**Maria Clara Galeano**__, e a todos que leram mas não comentaram. _

Gente, quem quiser perguntar algo pergunte, que irei responder a todas elas.

Comentem e fiquem ligadas pra minha próxima fic, que provavelmente se chamará** Kinship**, um pequeno resuminho pra vocês.

**Bella é uma adolescente completamente normal, até que sua vida é virada do avesso, quando ela se ve apaixonada pelo único cara por quem ela nao podia se apaixonar, seu tio Edward Cullen. **

Essa fic vai ter drama, comédia e muito romance, então espero que vocês leiam e gostem.

Comentem, perguntem, e volto logo ;**


End file.
